Doctors make the worst patients
by Neuropsych
Summary: Strange is hurt, the Avengers can take care of him, though. It's what they do, right? This is set in my own AU, so if you haven't read the other stories you'll probably be lost
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay! Here we go with a new story. The intention on this one is fluffy happiness but things write themselves sometimes so we'll keep the rating up there just in case. Just so everyone who doesn't follow me on social media knows, I am having some major foot surgery early February so don't panic if you don't get a chapter the 6th,7th and 8th at least._

OOOOOOO

The rain was coming down in buckets, but it didn't matter to Pepper Potts. She liked to drive in all kinds of weather. Well, not _snow_ or _ice_ , but everything else was fine. The rain was always nice, as far as she was concerned, since the aftermath tended to make for sunshine sparkling off even the most mundane items like leaves or power lines and the waning clouds would make for a beautiful sunrise the next morning, she was sure.

She pulled into the Avenger compound and saw the garage door open automatically. The sensors on the mechanism recognized the arrival of the sedan and opened without her needing to push any buttons. Which was a nice touch. Even better, when the door opened, she saw that Tony and Peter were both standing in the garage, leaning against Peter's Pontiac and obviously waiting for her.

It was quickly becoming the best time of the day for her, and she smiled even before she stopped the car beside them. Tony opened her door for her and leaned in to take her bag, using the motion to steal a kiss at the same time.

"How was the drive?"

"Wet and soggy," she replied, handing over her bag and getting out of the car. Pepper hugged Peter when he stepped forward and she ran her hand along his cheek – but it was a habit, more than anything. He wasn't sick, or fevered, and he looked healthy and happy. "Did you hear from Ned?"

Peter nodded.

"Yeah, he's bummed."

"He only failed the parallel parking?" she clarified.

"He hit the car in front of him," Peter said. "It's an automatic fail of the whole test when you do that."

"That's too bad. Does he need anything?"

Peter shook his head.

"His mom is making his favorite dinner to drown his sorrows in – and he can retake the test next week."

"We'll bring him out here for a little more practice before then," Tony offered as they headed out of the garage. "He's a good driver."

Tony knew; _he_ was the one that had been teaching him, after all.

"He's fine," Peter assured them both.

His friend was far too cheerful to stay depressed for long, after all. Besides, he wasn't going to be able to drive once he got his license anyway. Not right away – and only if he was out of the city. Ned knew it. It was just the thought of failing that rankled him.

"Meet us in the lounge in half an hour?" Tony asked Peter. "We'll have dinner and talk bad about the person who gave him his test."

Peter nodded, and headed for his own rooms, but his watch chimed for his attention before he even made it that far. Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Ned. How's it going?"

" _Alright. My mom said to tell you that she is making cinnamon rolls and should I bring some to school for you tomorrow or do you want to drop by here after school?"_

"I'll come by. That way I don't have to share them."

" _I bet you wouldn't mind sharing with MJ…"_

Peter blushed, and was glad Ned couldn't see it.

"Tell your mom I'll come home with you tomorrow."

" _Okay. Is Pepper home, yet?"_

"Yeah. She just got here."

" _Did you ask her?"_

"No. Not, yet."

" _It's not that big a deal, Peter. She's going to say yes."_

"Yeah." He _hoped_. "I'll ask her at dinner."

" _If you don't want to, I can have my mom bring it up with her…"_

"No. I'll do it. Thanks, though."

" _Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah."

He disconnected the communication channel and changed his course. There wasn't anything in his quarters that he needed before dinner, and he didn't feel like hanging out there. Instead, he headed for the lounge. If nothing else, he could help the bartender if she needed anything.

OOOOOOO

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah. Tinkered on the suit for a while, helped Steve and Natasha put the new array in the Quinjet. Wrestled my favorite wrench away from Jack."

Pepper frowned.

"How did he get hold of your wrench?"

"He's _mischievous_ , Pepper. It's what he does. How was your day?"

"Busy. Meetings and phone calls. I'm glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home," he told her, his arm going around her waist as they reached their quarters.

"Does Peter have any homework?"

"I asked, he said it's done."

"Did he Spiderman today?"

"No. We hung out, waiting to see how Ned did on his test."

"How did he hit a parked car?"

"When's the last time _you_ parallel parked?"

She smiled.

"I hate parallel parking. I never do it if I can avoid it."

"Well, he's never had a problem with it," Stark said. "He probably just got overly anxious."

"Poor guy."

"He'll survive. He's tough." He sat down on the bed and watched her change out of her dress and into a pair of jeans, which he thought looked just as sexy on her. "Peter seems a little distracted, though."

"Oh?"

Tony shrugged.

"Yeah. I thought it was the Ned thing, but he was anxious earlier, too. Before Ned's test."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Of course."

"And he said…?"

"He assured me that he's fine. Everything is going well at school and his grades are proving that."

"He looks okay."

"He looks _great_."

"Girl problems, maybe?"

"Maybe. We'll sound him out at dinner – unless you don't see it. I suppose I could be looking for trouble where there isn't any to be had."

Peter had been doing extremely well. Especially for someone who was balancing so much in his life. No nightmares, only the occasional sleepwalking and none of them had seen any indication of a panic attack. He looked serious, sometimes – but he was a serious kid, so that wasn't something for them to worry about. It helped that he had a steadying support base. Between Tony and Pepper keeping him on a regular schedule – as regular as they could – and the Avengers always willing to help him with whatever he might need, even if it was just a quick word or (in Natasha's case) a hug and some flirting, he had the people around him that he needed to keep him from flying apart when things got hectic.

Which they did, sometimes.

"Well, we'll-"

She was interrupted by Tony's watch chiming – which told him that someone was trying to communicate with him. He held up a hand.

"Hold that thought." Then pushed the proper button. "Stephen?"

" _Where are you?"_

Pepper frowned, because even over the communications line, Strange's voice sounded odd to her.

"At the compound. Want to come to dinner?"

" _I'd love to, but I have a different problem."_

"What's up?"

" _Can you come to the sanctum? Wong will make a portal in your workroom."_

"Sure."

" _And bring Dr. Adams, please. Ask her to bring an air cast when you come."_

"What?" Now Stark frowned, looking at his watch as if it would allow him to see Stephen's face. " _Why_?"

" _Just bring her, Tony. And don't dawdle, all right?"_

"We'll be right there."

He ended that call, and called the compound doctor. There were three of them, but it was Adams who was on shift right now. Tony was impressed that Strange had their schedule memorized. Or maybe it had been a lucky guess. He doubted that, though. The doctor replied immediately saying that she would be right there. And Tony looked at Pepper.

"Don't look so worried. He didn't call 911, he called us. It's probably nothing."

"You might take Natasha with you."

There was a knock on their door and Tony was impressed by how fast the doctor had responded. He opened it, though, and found Romanoff standing on the other side.

"You're going to the sanctum?"

"Stephen called you?"

"Yeah."

Stark looked at Pepper, and shrugged.

"We'll be back as soon as we know what's going on. Looks like you'll have a chance to see what's going on with Peter. _I'll_ see what's going on with Stephen."

She smiled.

"Good luck."

"You, too."


	2. Chapter 2

The portal was already formed when Tony, Natasha and Dr. Adams arrived in Stark's work room. Tony and Natasha recognized the terminus as the main entrance to the sanctum – they could even see part of the staircase. Dr. Adams looked a little wild-eyed at the magical contraption but to her credit she followed the other two through it, carrying not only the air cast that had been specifically requested but a bag that had plenty of other medical supplies as well.

When they emerged, they came upon a scene that made Stark wince and Natasha frown.

The doctor was at the bottom the giant staircase, on his rear and leaning back against on of the sides. Wong was beside him, holding an icepack against Stephen's right knee and the Cloak of Levitation was wrapped around Strange, caressing his cheeks. The doctor's face was pale and rigid. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

"What happened?" Tony asked, walking over to crouch down next to him.

Natasha moved to support him from behind, putting herself in a position that put her out of the way but gave her a good view of what was going on.

"He fell down the stairs," Wong said, moving as Dr. Adams took over, also kneeling beside Strange – but right next to the knee that was obviously being favored. "Landed bad – we both heard the snap."

"It's broken?" Natasha asked.

Adams had removed the icepack and was cutting through the leg of Strange's slacks to allow a better look.

"I'm sure of it," Stephen told her.

"What have you administered?" the compound doctor asked.

"Just a shot of Oxycodone, so far," he replied, holding up the syringe.

"We'll immobilize it and get you stabilized and then get you to the compound for x-rays."

"Yes."

Which had been the plan, really. No sense having friends with access to all the medical facilities that the Avengers had if you couldn't take advantage of it when it was needed.

They all watched as she finished baring the leg, which was already swollen above and below the knee and vividly bruised. Then she wrapped it carefully and applied the air cast, and started inflating it.

"How did you manage to fall?" Tony asked, relieved. Yeah, it was a nasty looking injury, but there wasn't any blood spurting from anywhere, and at the sanctum, it wasn't impossible to get yourself into a real pickle if you weren't careful. "Doesn't your cloak fly?"

"If I'd been _wearing_ it, it wouldn't have been a problem," Strange admitted. "I wasn't, though – and I was distracted."

"By…?"

"We were discussing Ned's driving test," Wong said.

"How did he do?" Natasha asked, curiously.

"He failed the parking part," Stark told her. He wasn't surprised that she hadn't heard. Romanoff would have been the last person that Ned would have wanted to tell of his failure. The boy had a bit of a crush on her, after all. "Hit a parked car, which means he failed the rest of the test before he even got started."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah. He'll get over it. He probably already has."

"He'll get over it sooner than I will," Strange admitted, wincing when the cast started to stabilize his knee with pressure from all sides. "Gah… that _hurts_."

"Poor baby…" Natasha crooned, brushing her palm along the same cheek that cloak was caressing, as well.

He closed his eyes, willing to let them take care of him – at least for the moment.

OOOOOOOO

Peter was behind the bar in the lounge when Pepper walked in. Talking to the bartender and to one of the scientists that worked mainly with Bruce, but sometimes with Tony, he was polishing the surface of the bar while listening to her tell a story about a research project gone wrong. He looked up when Pepper walked in and excused himself to walk over to meet her at the table in their corner.

"Where's Tony?"

"Stephen just called him to the sanctum," Pepper said, sitting down with a smile to let him know it wasn't serious. "It's just you and me until he gets back."

He sat down across from her.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. We'll assume it is unless we hear otherwise. He didn't ask for _everyone_ , so it can't be too serious, right?"

"Yeah."

She decided that he _did_ look a little distracted, but it could be the news from the sanctum. One way to find out, really.

"How was school?"

"It was good."

"Homework?"

"Already done."

"And how is MJ?"

Peter blushed.

"She's good, too. Everything's going good."

"Well… that's… _good_." Pepper smiled. Time to stop beating around the bush. "Anything I need to know about?"

"What? Oh. Um… no. Not really. Well… _maybe_?"

"Yeah?" He was so discombobulated that she had to assume whatever it was involved MJ. She was the only one who could get him as flustered as he was. "What's up?"

"Oh. Well, the Spring Formal at my school is coming up…"

Ah-hah! _Got it._

"And you want to ask her?"

"Who?"

"MJ."

"Oh. _No_. Not _her_."

Pepper frowned, a little surprised. And then she smiled.

"A _different_ girl?"

She was definitely going to have to have Tony talk to him if he was going to start showing so much interest in the opposite sex that he wasn't settling on a particular girl to chase.

"Not a girl," Peter said. "I mean, a girl, yes. A _woman_ …"

He sighed, frustrated with himself, which only made Pepper smile. He was so adorable.

"So, you want to ask someone to the Formal?"

"Yeah."

"But not MJ."

"Right."

"Do you think she wouldn't want to go?"

"She's already going," Peter said. "With someone else."

"Oh." Poor baby. "Anyone you know?"

"Oh. Um… yeah. It's her dad. Her _father_ , I mean."

"What?"

"The Spring Formal is a Father/Daughter, Mother/Son dance," Peter explained. "MJ's dad will take her. Ned's mom is taking him. I was just wondering if… I mean, if you're not doing anything that night. I know you're not _officially_ my mom, but you're really the closest that I have. You don't _have_ to," he added, quickly. "If you didn't _want_ to, or-"

"Of course, I'll go with you," she interrupted, feeling warm and gooey, but also a little saddened that he was still uncertain enough that he didn't know for sure that she'd want to take on that role for him. It looked like it meant a lot to him, after all. "Did you really think I'd say _no_?"

He smiled, relieved, and he shrugged.

"I wasn't sure," Peter admitted. "This is the first year I'm eligible to go since freshmen can't and it's a lot of hassle – being _formal_ and all. I just didn't know if you'd want to…"

"How formal?" she asked.

"I have to get a tux."

" _Really_?" Pepper smiled, enchanted at the idea of seeing him dressed so sharply. Usually, it was jeans and a sweatshirt, or a t-shirt. "That means I get to go buy a new dress."

"Yeah."

"When is it?"

"Saturday."

"And you're only telling me _now_?"

He shrugged, looking down, embarrassed.

"I didn't know how to bring it up. I'm sorry."

Pepper reached out and touched his cheek and he looked back up at her.

"I'm glad you asked me."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. And the next time, ask me, then, too. _Okay_?"

Peter nodded.

"Okay. Thanks."

She smiled.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"A little. May taught me some… it's been a while."

"That will give us something to do this week, then."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony called Pepper and Peter once they returned to the compound. Not surprisingly, they didn't finish their dinner; they headed for the medical unit and the waiting room where Natasha, Wong and Stark were sitting, waiting, with the Cloak of Levitation wrapped around Natasha's shoulders. Until Peter arrived, of course, and then it swooped over to engulf him, wrapping around him and radiating concern rather than its usual cheer.

Peter wasn't immune to that worry, and in a weird reversal of roles, he rubbed a section of the heavy cloth, comfortingly, as he sat beside Natasha on the couch.

"What happened?" Pepper asked.

"He fell down the stairs at the sanctum," Tony told her, reaching a hand out and taking hers. "He's _fine_. It looks like he broke his knee, though. They're running tests on it, now."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Stark looked over at Peter, who was reflecting the concern that he was getting from the cloak, as well as his own. "Don't look so worried. It's a break. He didn't even hit his head, and he was talking to us and everything when we brought him in."

Peter nodded, but Natasha put her arm around him, figuring that even if he didn't need the support, she could use it. He leaned into her side, cloak and all.

"Ned failed his driver's test?"

He nodded, distracted from his concern.

"Yeah. The parking part. He'll try again, next week, though."

"Good thing he wasn't in the _Pontiac_ , huh?"

Peter smiled.

"Yeah."

The door opened and Dr. Adams walked in, not at all surprised that the waiting room had filled with a couple more people.

"You guys can come in a see him, if you want. He's medicated, so don't expect much conversation."

Peter and Wong both went through the door, but the other three hung back.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"It's a clean break," the doctor assured him. "We set it – and it's painful – but I put a cast on to immobilize it and he's been heavily dosed. A few days in bed, then he can switch to crutches to move around a little more. Or a wheelchair."

"No permanent damage?"

"No. He's going to be fine. Might not even need much physical therapy."

"Thanks."

They went into the room, too, then. Strange was in bed, wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, and was somewhat covered with a couple of warmed blankets. He was more or less upright, and his face had lost some of the pallor from earlier, Stark was relieved to see. Although his eyes did have that look that drunk people had when they were trying to convince others – and themselves – that they were sober. The cloak was tucked up beside his head, a corner of the fabric caressing his cheek and when they walked in, they heard him assuring Peter and Wong that he was fine.

Sticking out from the side of the blankets was a cast that went from his mid-thigh all the way to his ankle. Bright blue and the only spot of color amidst the white walls, the white blankets and the white clothing he wore.

"How do you feel, Stephen?" Pepper asked.

"I'm fine," he assured her, too. "It looks pretty clean. Now that Dr. Adams has taken care of it, we can portal me back to the sanctum."

"Well, _that_ isn't going to happen," Tony told him.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no one there to take care of you."

"Wong's there," Strange reminded him. "And I don't _need_ anyone to take care of me. It's a broken bone, not a life-threatening injury or illness."

Tony looked at Wong.

"I'm sure you can't run the sanctum _and_ nurse him back to health…"

"I'd rather not _try_ ," the other magician admitted.

"He needs constant monitoring," Adams put in, from where she had been watching from the doorway. "For the next 48 hours, at least – and probably longer. I don't want him doing anything stupid and taking a fall and hurting himself, further."

" _See_?" Tony said, looking down at his friend. "You can stay here, in your quarters, where we'll be able to take care of you."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Tony," Strange told him. "But I'll pass. I can stay at home, in my own bed there, just as easily."

"It's not as easy for us," Natasha pointed out. "We can't just portal in and out to check on you if you're at the sanctum."

"I don't need checking in on."

"You _do_ ," Adams disagreed. "We'll keep you here, tonight – just to monitor for any reactions to the medications – and then move you to your quarters after breakfast tomorrow."

"But-"

"Just do it our way, Stephen," Natasha told him, her hand holding his. "I'd feel better if you were here, where I knew you weren't trying to do too much by yourself and maybe getting hurt."

"You guys are busy."

"Not too busy for you," Stark told him, sincerely. "You've dropped everything and come running for us – more than once. We can do the same."

He scowled, but they were ganging up on him, and he really didn't feel up to making any good arguments just then. He could come up with better ones in the morning, when his head wasn't so muzzy.

"Fine."

He gave in, but not gracefully.

None of them minded.

"I'll bring some of his things," Wong said, vanishing.

"It's not so bad," Pepper told the doctor when he sighed. "Plenty of food, a good bed, and all the company that you can handle to keep you from going crazy."

"You'll be fine," Natasha assured him.

"We're going to let you get some rest," Tony said, recognizing that he was falling asleep and fighting it. The best way to let the medication do its job would be to let Natasha have him to herself for a while. She'd keep an eye on him, but allow him to relax enough to sleep. "I'll come check on you in the morning, once we get Pepper and Peter out of our hair."

Peter smiled at that, and Pepper merely gave Strange's arm a squeeze.

"Get some sleep."

"I will."

He didn't have much choice, really. He watched as Stark left with his little family, and then turned to Natasha, who was settling herself into the chair next to the bed. Dr. Adams left, closing the door behind her, and Strange held his hand out, silently asking her to hold it. Which she did.

"You'll stay?"

"Of course I will, Stephen."

He made a disgruntled noise.

"If I were _Peter_ , you'd be in this bed with me, cuddling me."

Romanoff smiled, amused. "You're _bigger_ than Peter. I wouldn't fit in the bed with you – and I don't want to fall asleep and fall out."

"Still…"

She leaned over and kissed him, gently, her free hand sliding along his belly. Not something that she'd do to Peter, and he knew it. He smiled, and caught her hand before she could start something that he wasn't up to finishing.

"Go to sleep, Stephen."

He did.

OOOOOOOO

They went back to the lounge, Pepper and Tony flanking Peter as they walked the corridor.

"We're sure he'll be alright?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. Natasha will keep him company tonight, then we'll move him to his rooms in the morning. He'll be more comfortable there."

"He'll probably go crazy," Peter said, knowing full well how boring it was to be stuck in bed with nothing to do – even though he'd had plenty to do.

It had just felt that way.

"We'll keep him occupied." They reached the lounge and found that their dinner had been picked up – not surprisingly. Luckily, it was still early enough for them to still get more than cold sandwiches and pretzels – although that would have been fine with Peter. Tony wanted something a bit more substantial. He sent Peter to the bar to order them a new meal, and looked at Pepper. "Did you learn anything while I was gone?"

She nodded as they sat down, her amused smile telling him that it wasn't serious.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, it's a _dance_?"

"A _formal_ dance."

"Great. I'll dig out my tux."

"You're not invited."

"What? Why not?"

"Because the Spring Formal is a mother/son, father/daughter dance. Unless you have a daughter at Peter's school that I don't know about, you're disqualified."

"That's not fair."

She smirked.

"I don't make the rules."

It wasn't long after their late dinner, but they were in bed, ready to call it an early night. Peter had excused himself after eating, telling them that he needed to go call Ned – probably to tell him that Pepper had agreed to go with him – and maybe commiserate a little more on his failed driver's test. Besides, he had school the next day, which meant he needed to be up and ready to go by the time Pepper was.

Tony scowled.

"Stupid rule."

Her hand slid along his chest and she snuggled up beside him.

"Poor baby."

He sighed, and took her hand in his.

"Still… mother/son dance. That'll be fun. Did you ask him if he knows how to dance?"

"I did. He said May taught him a little, but it's been a while. We'll want to take care of that sometime this week."

"Yeah. We'll start tomorrow night."

"And he needs a tuxedo. Take him to get fitted for one tomorrow. You can pick him up - he's going to Ned's after school."

"Okay."

"And he needs a haircut."

"Yes, dear."

For someone who didn't even get to go, he was sure doing a lot of the legwork. He smiled, though, and nuzzled a kiss between her neck and her shoulder, feeling her shiver at the contact. They were both worth the effort.

Besides, maybe the school needed a chaperone, still?

OOOOOOOO

Natasha woke to the sound of a muffled curse that wasn't quite muffled enough. Opening her eyes, she looked over at the bed Stephen was in and saw that he was awake. The Cloak of Levitation was cuddling up to him, caressing his cheeks and forehead, but his expression was pretty miserable despite the magical relic loving up on him. Romanoff leaned forward, resting her palm on his forehead.

"You okay?"

He nodded, but his face had that undeniable look of pain. She recognized it, easily; she'd seen it plenty of times – and had even sported it a time or two.

"Yes."

"Hurt?"

"A little."

"Dr. Adams mentioned that you would," Natasha told him, reaching for a bottle of pills and a glass of water. "Take a couple of these."

He took the bottle, first, reading the label and then nodded and took the pills that she handed him, downing them with the entire glass of water – which immediately filled itself, again.

"Thank you."

Romanoff smiled and stood up so she could lean over him and kiss him.

"See? You _do_ need someone with you."

He snorted.

"I could have gotten my own pills," he pointed out. "The kiss, however, is a definite talking point in favor of me staying."

"Good."

Before she could say anything else, there was a gentle knock on the door and then Peter's head poked into the room. When he saw that Strange was awake, he let himself in, and walked over to the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked Strange.

"I'm okay. A little sore."

"Heading out?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to meet Pepper and Tony in the garage, but I wanted to check on Dr. Strange, first."

"That's nice."

"I'm fine."

"You'll be here tonight?"

Strange shrugged.

"Looks like it."

"Need anything?"

"No. I'm good. Thanks. Have a good day, okay? Tell Ned I said hello."

"Can I sign your cast?"

Strange shook his head and tugged the blanket out of the way, baring the bright blue cast for both of them to see.

"I suppose."

"I'm going to need a _pen_ …"

The doctor rolled his eyes and a black permanent marker appeared in his hand, which he gave to Peter who wrote his name in large block letters along the top of Strange's right shin. Then he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the cast – although he left Strange's face out of the shot.

"What's that for?" Natasha asked.

"Ned and MJ will want to see it."

"Go to school, Peter," Stephen told him, feeling just a little put upon – even though he knew the boy was right. "Have a good day."

"I'll see you tonight."

They both watched as he left, closing the door behind him. Natasha took the pen from the doctor's hand.

"I want to sign it, too."

Strange just sighed, again.

OOOOOOO

"You're going to Ned's after school?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll pick you up there at 4pm, okay?"

"I could just teleport home," Peter told Tony. "You don't have to come get me."

"We're going to get you fitted for a tux," Stark told him. "For your exclusive dance that I'm not invited to attend. Just like _Cinderella_."

Pepper smiled.

"Don't listen to him, Peter. He's just jealous. You're going to give Natasha a break and spend some time with Stephen?"

Tony nodded.

"Yes."

"Tell him we love him."

"I will leave that up to you," he told her with a wink. He leaned into the car window and kissed her. "Drive safe."

"I will."

"Be good," Stark told Peter as Pepper rolled up the window. "I'll see you at Ned's."

The boy waved.

OOOOOOO

Natasha and Stephen were just finishing breakfast when Stark came knocking on the door to his medical room.

"How do you feel?" he asked Strange, letting himself in.

Natasha was sitting on the edge of his bed, their breakfast tray between them.

"I don't feel _anything_ , right now," he admitted.

"The painkillers are that good?" Stark guessed.

"Yes."

Natasha smiled at that.

"Peter and Pepper left?"

"Yes. Apparently, I'm going to take him to get fitted for a tux sometime this afternoon."

"Oh? What for?"

"The Spring Formal at his school."

"Oh, _fancy_. Is he taking MJ?"

This was the first she'd heard of a dance.

"No," Strange said, answering before Tony could. "It's a father/daughter, mother/son type dance. He was hoping to take Pepper. Does that mean that he finally asked her to go with him?"

"You knew about it?" the billionaire asked.

"I know _everything_ , Tony. I thought you'd have figured that out by now."

Stark rolled his eyes.

"Yes. He asked her – and of course she said _yes_. Crazy kid. She said that he looked almost certain that she was going to tell him no, or something."

"It's new for him," Stephen pointed out. "He's pretty secure in his relationship with you – there's a _paper_ and everything, after all. He _looks_ to Pepper as a mother, obviously, but he knows that she _isn't_ – and he doesn't know just how much she is willing to fill that role for him. He told me that he didn't want her to think it was obligatory. I get the feeling that he seems to think she does everything for him and doesn't seem to get a lot out of the bargain."

"Well, we'll have to straighten that out," Tony said. "Or maybe I'll let the two of them have a heart to heart about it. Now that she knows it's necessary."

"Good idea," Natasha agreed.

"What are you doing this evening?" Tony asked her.

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"Because Pepper and I are going to start teaching Peter how to dance – and he's going to need a partner. We could share _her_ , but it'll be easier with two. Interested?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." He pulled up the chair. "You are officially excused from boyfriend watching duties to go take care of anything that you need to do today."

She smiled at that.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Dr. Monroe is going to make sure it's safe to move him, and then they will transfer our drugged up friend to his quarters and settle him there. Which is where you will find us, later, probably playing cards or doing something else to keep him from feeling too lonely."

"Sounds good. Stephen?"

Strange nodded.

"Yes. But don't be gone forever. He's not that good of a card player."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why must you torture me so?" Tony asked Peter, rhetorically, as the boy walked up to the car, tossed his backpack in the back – and carefully set a box that smelled amazing on the seat so it wouldn't fall off.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, curiously, taking a bite of the roll he was eating and holding it in his mouth while he put on his seatbelt.

 _"Cinnamon rolls?"_

Peter smiled and shook his head.

"Ned's mom made these with _orange_ , instead of cinnamon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Are they good?"

"Yup." He tore off half of the roll in his hand and passed it over to Stark. "She sent a box of them home and said if we like them, she'll make them instead of cinnamon rolls – just so you won't worry."

Tony shoved the roll in his mouth, licking the icing from his fingers.

"I always liked that woman."

"You didn't like it so much when you thought she made her cinnamon rolls out of nutmeg," Peter reminded him, also shoving his roll in his mouth. "I remember you were demanding Dr. Strange get you an Epi pen…"

"That's _different_."

The boy smiled, but didn't argue.

"Do we have to go somewhere fancy for the tuxedo?" he asked, as Stark pulled the car out into traffic.

"No. We'll use my tailor – you've been there before, so it shouldn't take too long. There are a few extra measurements for a tux that they don't use for regular suits – and you'll have to let him know what color and style you want."

"Just something basic," Peter said. "I don't need anything fancy, really."

"And black? Or would you prefer white?"

"Black."

"Then we shouldn't take too long."

"Okay."

"How was school?"

"Good. I bought tickets for the Formal."

"Good." He reached over and patted Peter's shoulder. "I'm glad you asked Pepper to go with you. She is, too."

"Yeah?" he smiled at that.

"Yeah. She feels like she's pretty much doing all the mom things, you know?"

"She _does_ do all the mom things," Peter agreed. "That's why I wasn't sure if she'd want to go to the dance. I don't want her to think that she _has_ to – even though I really wanted her to say yes."

"She excited," Tony said. "And not just because it gives her an excuse to buy a new dress. She loves you. You know that, right?"

Peter nodded, feeling warm inside, like he always did when he thought of Pepper and Tony and how he felt about them – and whenever one of them said that they loved him.

"I know. I love her, too."

"Good. Stop being so uncertain. Okay?"

"I'll try." He was pretty good at it, though. Lots of practice. "How's Doctor Strange doing?"

Stark smirked.

"He's tired of being stuck in bed. They moved him to his quarters, so he has a TV, streaming videos and games, if he wants. We played cards most of the day and when I left, Natasha and Steve were ready to take over and keep him company. His cloak is acting odd, so you might see if you can figure out what's going on with it sometime."

"You mean odder than a flying piece of fabric that can zap a man one minute and cuddle like a puppy the next?"

"Well, when you put it _that_ way… it just sounds odd."

Peter smiled.

"I'll check it out when we get home."

"You do that."

They pulled into the parking garage that served several businesses, including the tailor, and ten minutes later Peter was standing in front of a mirror with two men measuring him and trying jackets on him to see what he preferred. He didn't _have_ a preference, so he just turned that decision over to Tony, who made a couple of suggestions and then left the details up to the tailor, completely aware that they would do a good job and would keep the tuxedo conservative and not flamboyant.

"Anything else you need to do before we head home?" he asked as they pulled out of the parking garage less than an hour later.

"No. I'm good. You?"

"No. Let's get home and see how Stephen's doing."

Tony drove them out of the city, but he pulled over once they were and traded spots with Peter so he could drive. Not only did it give the boy more practice, but it gave Stark a chance to turn and bring the box in the back into the front so he could have another one of Ned's mom's rolls, which he ate happily.

Peter grinned. He'd have to tell her that they were a success.

OOOOOOO

"You have to _touch_ her, Peter…"

"I _am_ touching her."

"Like a _woman_ , not like a cobra…"

Strange smiled at the four of them, thinking that they were almost one and the same to the boy, really.

He'd wanted to watch the dance lesson, and hadn't been cleared to get out of his quarters just yet. Since he also looked miserable, Natasha had suggested that they do the first lesson somewhere a little more private, anyway – just in case Peter wasn't very good. Stephen's living room was a good choice. His sofa had been pushed to one side – along with the coffee table – and the Cloak of Levitation had saved him the indignity of needing to be carried out to the living room. It had floated him to the couch and settled him, and then had wrapped itself around him.

Now he was holding the remote for the stereo and was in charge of the music for the lesson

The other four – Tony, Pepper, Peter and Natasha – were all standing in the now open area, and Peter was standing in front of Natasha, who was already giggling at the boy's awkwardness – which had only made him roll his eyes, amused that she was finding it so funny.

"Like _this_ ," Tony said, putting his hand on Pepper's hip and pulling her right up against him.

Peter had no trouble putting his hand on Natasha's hip, but when he would bring her in close, Natasha would dip her head and brush a kiss against his forehead, or his cheek, or even once his lips. Which would set them both to giggling. It was even worse when she tossed him what could only be called her bedroom eyes, a look that said she'd do anything for him – or _with_ him or _to_ him – and that only made him giggle, harder.

Of course, he was sure any other guy in his position would be having a much different reaction.

Stark rolled his eyes, and let Pepper go.

"That's it. We're changing partners. Romanoff? Come hither, wench."

Pepper smiled at the look the super spy tossed Tony, but she let go of Peter and sashayed over to him. Pepper walked over to stand in front of Peter, winking as she offered her his hand.

"If you two keep it up, he's going to make you dance with _Clint_."

"Don't give me any ideas," Tony said. He put his hand on Natasha's hip and now it was her that he pulled in close before he looked over at Strange. "Stephen? Music, please."


	6. Chapter 6

"That's uncanny…"

Peter scowled.

"It's not as easy as it looks…"

"You can climb up _walls_ , for heaven's sake. How can you not stay off her _feet_?"

Pepper smiled at the teasing – and the fact that Peter was trying to defend himself, but really didn't have much hope. Not with Stephen and Tony both making comments. Ones that were painfully accurate. She hugged him, amused.

"Don't worry, Peter," she assured him. "There's a trick to it. We'll get you figured out."

"The _trick_ is to avoid stomping on your dance partner's feet," Strange pointed out from the sofa.

"Says the guy that can't manage the stairs without taking a spill," Romanoff said, taking Peter's side, automatically, but winking at Stephen with her head turned away from Peter so he didn't see it.

The doctor smiled.

"Touché."

Stark smiled, too, and ruffled Peter's hair, as always loving the kid even more when he tried something and didn't catch on right away. It was his job to make sure that when they ran into something like that, he could get him through it. That was a _dad_ job, and Tony knew it.

"We'll work on it again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah."

He wasn't that concerned. If nothing else, he'd just hold onto Pepper and let her lead him around the dance floor. The real problem was that he was aware that there would be others at the dance that he might want to dance with, and he wanted to impress her. _Them_.

Or at least not hurt her. _Them_.

"Are we done for the night?" Natasha asked, pulling Peter close and giving him another dose of her bedroom eyes.

Which made him smile.

"We _are_ ," Tony said. "Get back to bed, Stephen. Recess is over."

Strange scowled.

"I'm _fine_ , you know? If there were going to be any complication they'd have presented by now. I could go back to the sanctum."

"It hasn't been 48 hours," Stark reminded him. "Adams said at least that long – and we'll probably want to go even longer than that, just to be sure."

"Tony…"

"Natasha?"

"Stephen…"

The doctor sighed, and frowned, well aware that they were ganging up on him. It was amusing to watch them do it to someone else, but not nearly as funny when they were doing it to him. But he couldn't fault them for wanting to take care of him. He just didn't feel that he _needed_ them to do so.

"Fine." He looked at the cloak that was still wrapped around his shoulders and neck, idly caressing his hair – which was disheveled because of its attentions. "Help me to my bed?"

Peter was the only that could feel the cheerful assent, but they all watched with varying degrees of awe as the relic brought Strange off the couch and floated him back to his room. Natasha went ahead of them and turned the bed down for him and made sure that he was comfortable.

Tony turned to Peter.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah."

"Dr. Bird tomorrow after school."

"I know."

It was a regular appointment, even though Peter wasn't having any sleepwalking issues or panic attacks – and hadn't really had any in a while. Why mess with something that was working? was pretty much the reasoning that Tony gave when he suggested that Peter continue seeing him. As always, one of them would go with him, too. They never let him face the waiting room alone.

"We'll see you at breakfast," Pepper told him.

"Thanks for helping me."

They both smiled at that, and Pepper's hand came up to brush against his cheek, lightly, as she walked by him on the way to the door.

"It's fun."

They left and Peter headed into Strange's bedroom, standing near the foot of the doctor's bed and watching while the cloak fussed at him, once more crooning concern.

"You good?" Natasha asked both of them.

Peter nodded, assuring her silently that his spirits weren't taking a beating just because he was proving that he wasn't the best dancer. He didn't admit it to her – and _never_ would, to _anyone_ – but it was impossible to learn to dance without looking at your feet, and Tony had him so close to Pepper that every time he looked down he'd inadvertently look down her shirt – which was discombobulating at best and nerve-wracking even though in truth he didn't see enough of anything to embarrass either of them.

It was the thought that counted.

Strange scowled, trying to move his head away from the cloak, which was clearly agitated.

" _I'm_ fine, too," he said. "If Peter would help me figure out what is going on with this thing. I hate to use the word, but it's been _clingy_ all day."

"It's worried about you," Peter told him – and Natasha. "That's what I'm getting from it, anyway."

"It's a _broken bone_. Nothing serious."

"Are _you_ getting anything?" Natasha asked the boy, curious. "Something we aren't catching?"

"No. Nothing. It's like that with _me_ , sometimes, when I don't feel good," Peter reminded them. "It's just crooning concern and comfort."

"Well, tell it to _stop_ ," Strange said, moving his head aside when the cloak tried to caress both cheeks at the same time. "I'm alright."

Peter wasn't the only one to smile at that.

"It's not going to listen to me." He hesitated. "You know, though… it _might_ be echoing whatever you're feeling. If it knows you're not happy and you want to get out of here, it might be getting that restlessness from you."

Stephen scowled, but that made Natasha reach out and touch his cheek.

"So if _you_ relax, maybe _it_ will," she told the doctor. "Why don't you give it a try?"

He scowled, but visibly made an effort to relax.

"I'll work on it. Thank you, Peter."

The boy shrugged.

"You're welcome. Need anything?"

"Will you keep him company until I get back?" Natasha asked.

"Sure."

She left, presumably to get whatever she needed to do before bed finished to free herself up to spend the evening with Strange and they both watched her go.

"Does your leg hurt?" Peter asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed and caressing the cloak when it stretched out a corner of fabric toward him.

"A _little_ ," Strange admitted. "The medication is pretty potent, but it can only dull it to a point."

"That might be what has the cloak so worried."

"Perhaps."

"Does Natasha know?"

"That it hurts?"

"Yeah."

"No. Of course, she might _suspect_ …"

"She probably does. You can't keep a secret from her for very long."

"True." And no real reason to try, really. "How's school going?"

He changed the subject from himself to Peter fairly easily, and Peter didn't mind. They discussed his classes and how he was doing, and the discussion switched to the Formal. They didn't get far into it, though, before Natasha returned. She walked over and sat down beside Peter, pulling his head over so she could kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Baby."

"You're welcome." He stood up. "Need anything else?"

When they both shook their heads, he told them that he'd see them in the morning and left. He had homework to do, after all.

Strange put his free arm around Natasha – the other arm being pinned by the cloak.

"Are you going to stay for a while?"

She nodded, leaning into him and kissing him, gently.

"All night."

"Really?"

Romanoff smiled.

"How else are we going to keep you from sneaking back to the sanctum once we turn our backs on you?"

He snorted, but since the thought had crossed his mind – more than once – he didn't deny it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was clear and bright. After breakfast, Tony walked to the garage with Pepper and Peter, carrying her bag for her like he usually did.

"Ned's not coming tonight?"

"No. Not with the dance this weekend," Peter confirmed. "He's got to get his tux ready and everything. And his mom is taking him to get a haircut."

" _We_ need to do that, too," Stark reminded the boy.

Peter smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"I could grow it out," he said. "Maybe a _mullet_? Or some sideburns and a goatee?"

"By tomorrow night?" Pepper asked, smiling.

"We'll go tomorrow morning and get it cut," Tony told him. "When you can _grow_ a goatee, then you can consider the haircut to match…"

Of course, Stark had his own ideas of what would look right on Peter – and a mullet wasn't it.

Peter nodded and went around to the other side of the car and tossed his backpack into the back seat before getting in and putting on his seatbelt.

"I'll see you later."

"Yes, but not until you come home. Romanoff and company are going to Dallas, so I'm going to stay here and keep Stephen in bed. Pepper's going to take you to Dr. Bird's. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Tony gave him that smile that he almost exclusively reserved for Peter and it made the boy smile, too.

"Have a good day, okay?"

"I will."

Stark turned his attention to Pepper, and he kissed her, softly.

"Drive safe."

"I will."

"Have a good day, momma."

She smiled at that and ran her palm against his cheek before buckling in, as well.

Peter smiled, too. He loved watching them together like that – when they seemed to be in their own world and they didn't mind that _he_ was there, too. It was warm, and comfortable, and filled with love.

Pepper started the car, and Tony backed up a step, leaning against Peter's car and watching them leave the garage. The moment was broken, Peter knew, turning his head to watch Tony as they left, but it wasn't gone forever. It was just on pause until the next time.

"Did you get your homework done last night?" Pepper asked him as she pulled the car onto the service road that led to the highway.

She pulled her sunglasses out of the holder above her mirror, and Peter nodded as he did the same.

"Everything that's due today. I have an essay to write, but I haven't finished the book – and it isn't due until Wednesday."

"Good." Pepper looked over at him, for just a moment, and put her hand on his knee, patting it. "I'm so proud of you."

He was surprised.

" _Me_? Why?"

"Because you're amazing, Peter. Everything that you do. You do all the regular things; school, friends, even chores. But then you always have time to help Steve and Natasha and the others if they need it, and I know you help Deena when she needs a kitchen helper – plus you do your Spiderman thing – and you never complain. It's amazing to me. _You're_ amazing to me."

He blushed a brilliant red and smiled. He couldn't help himself.

"Thank you."

She smiled, too, amused that she'd embarrassed him – even though she'd meant every word, of course.

" _You're_ amazing, too," Peter finally said into the comfortable silence that followed. "You run the company and manage to keep all of _that_ going smoothly, and still have time to take me to school, and the doctor's, and have meals with us, and take care of anything Tony needs, or _I_ need and not go crazy. I'd be exhausted all the time if I had to juggle all that."

It was Pepper's turn to flush – just a little. God, she loved having him to herself on mornings like this.

"I like doing it all. It keeps me out of trouble."

And kept _them_ out of trouble, too, as much as she could considering their alternate egos.

They drove in silence for a while. Some days – if he'd stayed up late the night before playing video games with Ned, or had been up working on homework – Peter would take advantage of the drive to get a little extra sleep. That bright, sunny morning, though, she decided he looked a little preoccupied as they drove toward the city. He was quiet, but definitely not sleeping.

Pepper decided to wait him out. If he was having a problem, or needed something, he'd ask her – or talk to Dr. Bird about it that afternoon and then the doctor could let her know if there was anything that needed to be addressed.

He didn't make her wait that long, however.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How… how do I know if I really _love_ someone, and not just _like_ them? And how do you _tell_ them, if you don't want them to feel obligated to say it back, just because you did?"

This time she hid her smile. A _girl_ question! She was a little surprised that he was asking _her_ and not Tony, but probably assumed that Tony would tease him about it. Which he definitely would have – eventually.

"I guess that's different for everyone. Are we talking about MJ?"

Peter shook his head, and blushed.

"No. I don't _love_ MJ. At least, I don't _think_ I do. I _like_ her, and… well… maybe _someday_ … but no. I think I amuse her more than anything. But…" he drifted off, discombobulated, as usual. "You love _Tony_."

"Yes."

"So much that it hurts, sometimes?"

Pepper nodded, wondering where the conversation – and the _question_ – was going.

"Sometimes."

"You've known him a long time, though."

"Many, many years," she confirmed.

"Can you love someone like that, even if you _haven't_ known them for that long?"

"Of course. It's not a time sensitive thing, Peter. You can't measure love by how long you've known someone."

" _All_ kinds of love?" he clarified. "Not, um… just… someone that you're with – like with you and Tony? Or Natasha and Dr. Strange?"

Now he was finding new shades of red to turn, and Pepper turned on her blinker and pulled over to the side of the road, wanting to give him her full attention and unable to do that and watch traffic around her. When the car was stopped – with her emergency flashers on – she turned to him. The pause had given him a chance to cool his blushes a little, but he was still looking uncomfortable.

"You can love anyone so much that it hurts," she assured him. "No matter how long you know them. Or _how_ you know them," she added. "As far as how do you tell them? I guess you have to just _say_ it, sometimes. Other times, you say it without words; like doing things for them, or helping them when they need it." She smiled. "Or driving them to school."

He caught that, immediately, she could tell. His expression changed from uncomfortable to pleased, even a little surprised.

"I love _you_ that much," Peter blurted out, surprising _her_. "Not like the way _Tony_ loves you," he said, quickly. "And not as much, probably, because he's know you longer and I know you _said_ that that doesn't matter, but it probably does in this kind of situation. But I just wanted you to know – and I wasn't sure how to tell you…"

Pepper felt her eyes stinging and she simply stared at him for a minute – and then almost choked herself on her seatbelt, trying to hug him. It made them both smile, and she hugged him tightly, burying her face against his hair.

"Thank you for telling me that," she murmured, feeling him hugging her back. "I love _you_ that way, too. In case there is any doubt."

He sniffed, and she pressed a kiss against his temple when she finally let him go, reaching for a tissue to avoid allowing her makeup to smear.

"We'd better get you to school, huh?"

Although now she was tempted – _so tempted_ – to just keep him with her all day and prolong the hugfest.

"Yeah."

The rest of the drive was fairly silent, but any time one would look at the other, they'd both smile, and her hand found his cheek several times before she dropped him off at school.

OOOOOOO

After the conversation that she had on the way to work, it probably wasn't too surprising that Pepper was preoccupied most of her day and didn't really get a lot done. She managed to make it through a board meeting that morning, and if the others in the room – various VPs and PAs and a couple of secretaries – wondered why she would occasionally break into a smile for no apparent reason, well, she was CEO and if she was in a good mood, even better as far as they were all concerned.

She gave up on working completely after lunch and was sitting in the bar area of the party deck, pretty much just killing time until she could go pick Peter up and sipping an iced tea when a motion outside caught her attention and she looked over and saw the Ironman suit landing in its usual spot.

Pepper looked over at the clock as he headed to the entrance. It was 2:15. She wondered if something was wrong, but Tony was smiling when he disengaged the suit and head to the bar to meet her.

"Surprise," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Aren't you supposed to be babysitting Stephen?" she asked, smiling as well.

He looked pretty cheerful, and it was contagious.

"The Dallas trip was postponed until Tuesday, so Natasha has him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, someone's wife is having a baby, or something, and won't be there – so there's no point in them going and cooling their heels."

"Well, that's a nice surprise."

"Yeah. So I get to go with you to pick up Peter, and we can go get haircuts, while you find a new dress – if you want, that is?"

"Sounds good."

"And, I need my tux from our rooms, here."

She frowned.

"Why?"

"Because the school called and mentioned that they might be short on chaperones and asked if I was busy tomorrow night."

She gave him a suspicious look.

"They just called you?"

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?"

"Out of the blue?"

"Out of the blue."

"After _you_ called _them_ …?"

"Maybe."

" _Tony_ …"

"Aww, come on, Pepper. It's your first dance with him – and the first dance he's going to since we got him. You can't keep me out." He gave her a look filled with entreaty. "You won't even know I'm there. I have to be there _way_ before you guys. I'll drive in myself – or go Ironman – and Happy will take you and Peter."

"Why do I get the feeling we will know you're there?"

"I'll stay in the background," he promised.

"You don't know how to do that."

"I can learn."

"By tomorrow?"

"Sure." He took her hands in his. " _Please_? I'll do that thing you like so much…"

"Dishes?"

He smirked.

"Cute."

She smiled; he _was_ cute, though, she had to admit.

"It's _Peter's_ dance. If he's okay with it, so am I."

"Yes!"

"You have to ask him."

"I will."

"And you can't offer him money."

"He doesn't _need_ money."

Stark gave her a hug, kissed her quickly and then let her go.

"You're getting him at 3:00?"

"Yes."

"I'll go find my tux and meet you here."

"Fine."

He kissed her again, and she smiled at just how happy he was and watched him hurry out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you know what your son said to me this morning on our way here?" Pepper asked Tony on the ride down to the parking garage in the private elevator.

Stark hesitated, holding up a hand.

"Wait. Is he _my_ son, or yours?"

"Oh, he's _yours_. He is most _definitely_ yours…"

Tony frowned, trying to think of anything that Peter might have said to get them both into hot water. The boy wasn't much for swearing, so it probably wasn't a foul-mouthed rant or anything, and Pepper didn't show any indication of having had her feelings hurt. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I apologize for whatever it was. Just remember; he's been under a lot of stress, lately."

"How so?"

"You know… homework, school, Ned failing his driver's test… that kind of thing."

"He told me that he loved me so much it hurt."

Stark smiled.

"Really? He said that?"

She nodded, her own smile tender.

"Of course he stumbled his way through it, but that's what ended up coming out. Isn't that sweet?"

"It _is_ ," Tony agreed. "But you already knew it, right? I mean, he's told you before."

"Not like _this_."

He hugged her close.

"My son has great taste in women, I'd say."

Pepper rested her cheek against his chest for the length of the elevator ride, only pulling away from him when the bell dinged, and the doors opened.

"I almost kept him with me all day – just because I wasn't ready to let him go."

"Smooth operator," Tony said, approvingly. "Learning from the best…"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Get in the car, smooth operator. Otherwise you're walking."

OOOOOOOO

Peter was talking to Ned when Pepper pulled the car up to the school. Both boys walked over.

"HI, Ned," Pepper told him. "Need a ride home?"

He grinned, but shook his head.

"My mom's supposed to be here any minute. Thanks, though. Hey, Mr. Stark."

"Hey, Ned."

"I thought you were watching Dr. Strange," Peter said, opening the back door and tossing his backpack in before following it.

"Change of plan."

Pepper wasn't in any hurry to leave. Yes, Ned was a teenager and probably would be just fine standing all by himself in front of the school with lots of other people running around, but he was also all by himself, and she didn't see any harm waiting around until his mom showed up to get him. They weren't in any hurry, after all.

"The trip to Dallas is off until Tuesday," Pepper explained to Peter. "Are you ready for the dance, Ned?"

"Gotta get my hair cut," he told her, rolling his eyes, good-naturedly. "Mom says she can't be seen out in public with me looking like I do, now."

"Mother's know best," Tony said, winking at the boy. "You should know that by now."

Ned just shook his head, and turned when he saw her car pulling up behind Pepper's.

"I'll tell her you said that."

"You do that. That way she knows that she can trust me keeping you at the compound next weekend. And tell her I want more of those orange rolls."

"You liked them?"

"Yes." Stark made a shooing motion. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah."

Ned went to meet up with his mom, and Peter turned to Tony.

" _We_?"

Stark turned in the seat.

"Well… it _could_ be we. Your school asked if I wanted to chaperone the dance tomorrow. Since I'm not allowed to go any other _way_ , I was wondering if you would mind…?"

"It's _Pepper's_ dance."

"She said the same thing about it being yours," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "One of you needs to give me a yes, or I swear I will throw the biggest tantrum, right here in front of your school and in front of all your friends."

"I thought you promised to be in the background?" Pepper reminded him.

"Tomorrow."

"I don't mind if you're there," Peter told him, sincerely.

Especially if he wanted to go that badly.

Stark beamed.

"Thanks."

Pepper just shook her head and made sure Peter was buckled in before merging back out into traffic.

"How's Dr. Strange's leg?"

"The _leg_ is fine. The man it is attached to is heartily bored and trying very hard to get himself sent home. I spent the morning playing cards with him. When you get home tonight, why don't you go see if you can keep him occupied for a while? Natasha will probably need a break from his grumbling by then."

Peter nodded.

"I'll think of something."

"If nothing else, talk to him about applications for magic. You know more about that stuff than Romanoff or I do, so he'll talk your ear off."

Hopefully.

"Okay."

"The tailor called, earlier," Pepper said. "Your tuxedo will be ready early tomorrow. You're going to have to be there to pick it up so they can double check the fit. Don't stay up too late tonight, okay? We'll leave around seven and get there by eight."

Peter nodded, feeling a surge of excitement. This was going to be so cool.

"Dance lessons tonight, too," Tony added. "We'll get you ready for the slow songs, anyway."

"Thanks."

OOOOOO

The only downside to taking Peter to see Dr. Bird every Friday was the fact that it was in a different building. One that wasn't owned by Stark Industries and didn't afford Tony and Pepper a private parking space. As such, they didn't always find a good one – and were sometimes fortunate to find one at all.

The parking structure was attached to the building rather than under it, and it was several stories high. Not that it mattered as there was an elevator, but Peter always thought it was fun to listen to Tony complain about parking all the way out in BFE every time they couldn't find an immediate and convenient spot.

"You can wait in the car, if you want," Pepper told him, her smile telling Peter that she was amused, too.

"No. No," he said, getting out. "I'll come."

He wanted to talk to Dr. Bird, after all, and this was a perfect opportunity to do it, really.

They walked to the elevator with Peter between them, and Tony had his hand on the boy's shoulder like he normally did, while Pepper's arm was around his waist. Peter was long beyond the need to be physically supported at the doctor's office, but he always appreciated and loved the times when they did that. It was a silent way for them to remind him that they were there for him if he needed it – and he loved them for it.

They waited in the waiting room for less than five minutes when Bird came out of his office and gestured for Peter to join him. The boy did, closing the door behind him and joining the doctor at his desk.

"So did you ask her?" was the first question out of the doctor's mouth.

Peter smiled.

"Yeah."

"And…?"

"And you were right, she said yes right away."

"I could have talked to her for you," he reminded the boy. "It might have been a little less stressful."

Peter shook his head.

"It was better this way. Thanks for not telling her."

"You're welcome." The doctor folded his hands on the surface of the desk between them. "How was your week, otherwise?"

The session went as most of them did. Peter didn't have a lot of interesting things to talk about – well, he _did_ , but Bird still didn't know he was Spiderman, and Peter wasn't ready to tell him. Not that he didn't think that he could be trusted, but because he didn't want to explain why he hadn't told him much sooner. Instead, he told him about home life with Tony and Pepper and the Avengers, of course, school, any interesting assignments or books and how his friends were doing.

When it was time to go, the doctor shook his hand and told him to have at the dance.

Tony stood up, quickly, when Peter came out of the doctor's office.

"He's ready for you guys," Peter told them.

"I'll take it," Stark said, motioning for Pepper to stay put.

She frowned, but shrugged and Peter settled in beside her and the two watched as Tony practically bounced into the doctor's office, closing the door behind him.

"What's that all about?" Peter asked, curiously.

Pepper smiled and shook her head, putting an arm around him and drawing him close enough to hug.

"I've stopped trying to figure these things out," she admitted. "How did it go?"

"Good. Nothing exciting."

He went over the basics of the session while they waited for Tony, and when the door finally opened Stark emerged, looking relaxed and cheerful.

"Ready?" he asked as they joined him at the receptionist's desk to get the new appointment card.

They walked to the elevator.

"What did he say?" Pepper asked, assuming there was nothing that she really needed to know, or he'd have been a lot more serious.

"He told me Peter seems to be very _comfortable_ in his role in our little family."

For some reason Tony seemed to be very smug about that. Pepper assumed it was because he'd done such a good job of making the boy feel so loved and wanted.

"That's good to hear."

"Yes." They walked out of the elevator and Tony kissed her cheek. "I'll go get the car and save you guys the walk."

She nodded, and hooked her arm through Peter's as they watched him trot out to the far spaces of their level of the parking area.

"Are you hungry?" Pepper asked, moving out of the way when a large group of people walked out of the elevator, noisy and cheerful.

They both watched them vanish, and shook her head, hearing the sound of an engine roaring close by. Tony must be racing through the garage, she decided. It wouldn't be the first time – but he hadn't done it in a long time.

"Yeah." Peter frowned, looking around, suddenly. "Something to snack on, anyway."

"What's up?" she asked, curiously, turning a little to look around as well.

"I don't _know_. Just got a funny-"

Suddenly all Pepper heard was the loud squeal of tires from someone braking too late, too close. She felt arms go around her and at the exact same time felt a dreadfully powerful impact. There was a grunt of pain and she was knocked to the concrete.

Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Someone was whispering her name.

Pepper woke to a slight headache and the feeling of warm blankets covering her. Someone – and now her confused mind recognized Tony's voice -was saying her name, softly. Holding her hand tightly, pleading with her to come back to him and talk to him. There was a loud beeping in her ear, but the more she woke, the softer it became. She opened her eyes, squinting slightly at the bright lights that seem to be almost right above her. Then he was there, blocking that light, leaning over her, intently watching her wake, and she felt the grip that he had on her hand tighten.

"Pepper?"

His voice was still soft, but now she could see that his handsome face was edged with worry as he looked down at her, his hand bringing her hand up to his cheek to hold her against him. Pepper tried to brush her fingers against his jaw, but his grip was too strong just then. She settled for squeezing his hand with hers.

"What happened?"

The expression flashed anger for just a moment. Only someone who knew him well – and no one knew him better than _she_ did – would have seen it.

"A guy in a minivan who was arguing with his wife, trying to open a to-go box and answer his phone plowed into you and Peter in the parking garage."

"What?" she was trying to understand what he was telling her, but all she really heard was Peter. She suddenly bolted upright – or would have, if his free hand hadn't pressed against her chest, holding her down. " _Peter_!"

"Easy, momma…" he soothed. "He's okay."

"Where is he?"

"Out in the waiting room. With Steve and Clint right there with him."

"Is he alright, Tony?" she asked, struggling to sit up a little against his hand.

He nodded, and let her, propping a couple of pillows behind her back to make it easier.

"He's fine, Sweetheart. Just a couple of bruises. The doctors have already checked him out. You're the one who bumped her head."

She looked down at herself. She was still in the clothing that she had been wearing.

"I want to see him."

"Let's have the doctors look at you, first. If they don't see any reason to keep you, they'll let us take you home."

"No. I want to see Peter. _Then_ the doctors can see me."

"Pep…"

"Tony. _Now_. Go get him. Please?"

She just had to see him. To make sure that he was okay. He had to be frantic.

"Okay. Calm down." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll go get him, okay? But only for a minute."

"Fine."

She watched impatiently as he left the room, and looked around. It wasn't an actual hospital room – more of an ER room, she decided. A glance at the wall clock told her that it was still somewhat early in the evening, too.

Pepper looked down at herself, again. She was attached to a blood pressure monitoring machine and had a little plastic clamp on her finger. No needles, and no IVs. She didn't see any bandages or casts, and aside from the headache which hadn't gone away as she woke up, she didn't hurt.

The door opened, again, drawing her attention. Tony entered first, but Peter was right behind him, his face pale and scared. Tony was good at hiding his concerns when he needed to – or _thought_ that he needed to. Peter hadn't learned that knack, yet. She looked him over as he walked across the little room to the bed she was on, and she didn't even see any of the bruises that Tony had mentioned.

"Hey," he said, reaching her bed. She decided that he looked even more frightened close up. "How do you feel?"

She reached for his hand, and he took it, but then leaned over and buried his face against her shoulder, needing more than just a hand to hold. Pepper let his hand go and put her arms around him. He hissed in pain against her, but his arms held her tightly, not letting her pull back to see what was wrong. Pepper felt his shoulders shaking, and knew he was sobbing.

"It's okay, sweetheart," she murmured, brushing her hand against the back of his head, making soothing noises. "Shhh… don't cry. I'm okay."

Tony had his hand on Peter's back, now, and was also making noises designed to comfort. Peter probably didn't hear any of them. His sobs were silent, but intense, and Pepper and Tony just held him, letting him cry himself out rather than try to talk to him, just then.

When he finally did stop shaking, she held him for another moment longer before she moved her hand to run it against his now damp cheek, forcing his head up with the gentlest of caresses.

"It's alright, Peter," Pepper assured him, again. Her thumb tried to wipe away the moisture on his face, but it wasn't enough. His eyes were red, and his nose was running. "What happened?"

Tony handed her a couple of tissues, which she used to wipe Peter's face and nose before he could realize what she was doing.

"Your _son_ got himself between you and the minivan," Tony told her as Peter sat up a little more, now sitting on the edge of her bed and taking the tissues from her when he finally realized what she was doing. "You bumped your head when you fell, but it wasn't even close to as bad as it could have been."

He knew.

OOOOO

Stark had reached their car and was heading back down the ramp to pick them up. The minivan had sped by him, going ridiculously fast for the crowded conditions of a parking garage and had rounded the corner ahead of him, tires squealing. Then he'd seen the red of the brake lights reflected in the shiny paint of the other parked cars, heard the squeal of the tires protesting the sudden stop and had known immediately that not only was something wrong, but that it had to involve Peter and Pepper.

He'd stopped the car right behind the minivan, the front end of which was crumpled, now. He only had a moment to glance inside the van as he hurried by – a young man was looking dazed, bleeding where the airbag had deployed and slapped his cellphone into his forehead. The woman beside him looked equally stunned. Tony rounded the van and saw Peter wrapped around Pepper, the front of the minivan completely wrapped around three sides of them.

He activated his suit immediately, startling the people in the minivan.

"Friday, notify first responders. How are they?"

The AI was already scanning the two in front of him, intuitive enough to know where his priorities were.

" _Bruises on Peter. Pepper bumped her head and is unconscious. No life-threatening injuries."_

Tony had knelt down beside Peter, still in his suit.

"Any surveillance cameras?"

" _Two."_

"Clear their data."

Secure in the knowledge that the AI was doing what needed to be done, Tony had dismissed the suit and put his hand on Peter's back. The boy was shaking from reaction and was still holding Pepper, tightly, sprawled mostly on top of her.

"Peter?" He'd run his hand from the boy's back to his cheek and forehead, but Peter wasn't quite ready to let Pepper go, yet. Stark heard the sirens in the distance and people were starting to gather around. Tony kept himself between them and the two on the ground. "Hang in there, buddy," he said. "Help is coming."

OOOOOO

Pepper frowned at him, realizing what he was saying, and then looked at Peter, who was wiping his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, but before he could say anything, the door opened again, and a couple of doctors entered the room, too. One walked over to the bed, but the other hung back near the door.

"Awake I see," the doctor said to Pepper, ignoring Peter for the moment. "How's the head?"

"It's fine," Pepper told him, absently running her hand along Peter's arm.

"Well, why don't we make sure?" he said. "We'll get you checked out, and see if we can release you and let you go home."

"That would be good."

The doctor looked at Tony, pointedly. "We'll need the room cleared for a minute, Mr. Stark."

Tony nodded, and put his hand under Peter's arm.

"Come on, Peter," he said, gently. "Let's go tell the others that she's okay."

He looked like he wanted to protest, and Pepper smiled, brushing her palm against his cheek.

"It's all right," she assured him. "I'll be right here. Okay?"

Peter nodded and allowed Tony to pull him to his feet and lead him out the door.

"Your son?" the doctor asked, knowingly.

He'd seen a lot of scared kids in the ER, and recognized the soothing effects of a mother immediately.

Pepper smiled.

"Yes."

If anyone said otherwise, they were wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Okay, so confession time. Obviously the story is more about the dance than about Strange hurting himself. I just didn't want to give that away in the title. I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone – not just Pepper. So I'm not going to change the title or anything like that and we will still be checking on Dr. Strange, of course. It just doesn't completely revolve around him. Thanks for reading it, though, hope it's fun - and a little fluffy._

OOOOOOO

They released Pepper from the emergency room without issue. A bottle of painkillers and instructions to return immediately – or call the inhouse nursing – if anything changed as far as vision or if there was more pain. A phalanx of nurses, a doctor, Steve, Clint, Peter and Tony escorted her out to the hospital entrance where the sedan was waiting. Stark explained that the police had delivered it to the hospital for them, since Tony had gone in the ambulance with Pepper and Peter from the scene in the parking garage.

Clint and Steve had arrived in the city by portal – courtesy of Strange, who had wanted to come and was told in no uncertain terms by Natasha that he wasn't going to get out of bed. Natasha had stayed with him to make sure he didn't get frustrated and simply do what he wanted to do, and the guys had found themselves at the safehouse – which was closer to the hospital than the sanctum. Now, of course, they'd simply ride home with the others.

Pepper was bundled into the backseat of the car with a warm blanket – even though it wasn't chilly. She had Peter on one side of her and Tony on the other, while Steve offered to drive, assuming correctly that Stark would want to hover over the two in the back and would be too distracted to drive safely. Clint took the front next to Steve.

"Should we stop to get something to eat?" Rogers asked as they pulled into traffic, looking at the passengers in the back using the rearview mirror.

Stark had his arm draped over the back of the seat, his fingers brushing Pepper's far shoulder. She was already leaning against him, glassy-eyed from the medication that the doctors had given her and almost asleep. Peter had been offered pain medication and had declined it, so he was a bit more alert, and Pepper had hold of his hand, making sure he didn't want for lack of support from one of them.

"No," Tony decided for all of them. "We can get something when we get home. I want to get Pepper to bed."

"What about Peter's dance lesson?" she asked, rousing enough to sit up a little. "We can't miss it."

"It's not that big a deal," Peter told her. "I don't mind-"

"We'll take care of it, Pepper," Steve assured her, interrupting. "I can teach him."

"If you want him to learn all the dances from the _40's_ ," Clint said with a smirk. "I, on the other hand, happen to be a fine dancer. I taught Lila."

"She's _nine_."

"She dances better than you do," Barton retorted.

The banter made Pepper smile, as it was certainly intended to, and Tony nodded.

"That's your assignment for tonight, then. Get with Romanoff and teach Peter a couple of slow dances."

Clint looked at Peter, who hesitated and then nodded.

"Sure."

He didn't even care about the dance, really. Not right then, anyway. But if Pepper still felt like going the next day, then he'd better know how to dance with her.

"After he eats something," Pepper stipulated, leaning against Tony once more, and closing her eyes when his arms came around her, protectively.

"Of course."

They fell silent, giving Pepper the chance to fall asleep – which she did. Tony watched Peter as they turned onto the highway toward the compound, but the boy was looking out the window at the passing scenery and didn't seem interested in making conversation. He simply held Pepper's hand, his thumb idly caressing her fingers while he leaned against the glass. With her between them asleep, Tony couldn't hug Peter like he wanted to.

Instead, he settled for letting Pepper go just long enough to reach his hand out and brush it silently against the boy's cheek. Peter looked over at the touch and Stark smiled at him. A smile that told him without words that he loved him. Which made _Peter_ smile, too. Tony ruffled his hair, lightly, before putting his hand back on Pepper, but when Peter turned back to the scenery outside the car, he was still smiling.

OOOOOOO

"Do you need help with her?" Steve asked.

Tony shook his head.

"Peter will help me, Steve, thanks."

"Need anything?"

"No," Tony said, carefully gathering a still soundly sleeping Pepper into his arms. "I appreciate you guys coming."

"Any time," Clint told him, meaning it. He turned to Peter. "Meet us in Strange's rooms in an hour, okay?"

"Yeah."

They left and Peter quietly shut the car door behind Tony. Then walked beside him, holding the door that led to the inner corridors of the compound as Stark carried Pepper to their quarters.

"Is she okay?" he asked Tony, quietly.

"Just knocked out from the pain meds," Stark assured him. "You know how that is."

"Yeah. Should we skip the dance tomorrow?"

He looked over at the boy.

"Do you feel up to it?"

"I'm okay, but Pepper-"

"Is _really_ looking forward to going to this dance with you. I think she'd be extremely disappointed if she couldn't go."

He gave Stark a dubious look.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You don't want to disappoint her, do you?"

"No."

"Then unless she wakes up and doesn't feel up to it, I'd say we plan on going. Okay?"

"Okay."

"We'll get haircuts in the morning, when we go get your tux."

"Okay."

Peter opened the door to their quarters and went ahead of Tony to open the bedroom door and turn on the light. He watched as Tony put Pepper to bed, covering her warmly and then kissing her tenderly before gesturing the boy to follow him out of the room.

"How do _you_ feel?" he asked him, closing their bedroom door and now able to give Peter his complete focus.

"I'm okay. Just a little sore."

"Just your back? Or anywhere else?"

"No. Just on my back where the car hit me – and not _that_ much, really."

"I didn't have a chance to thank you," Stark said, sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

"If I'd been quicker, she wouldn't have fallen and hit her head."

"Any slower and it might have turned out bad, though. You did _great_ , Peter."

"She's _ours_ ," he pointed out, shrugging and flushing just a little in pleasure at the praise. He admired Tony more than anyone in the world, really, and it never got old to him when Stark said something like that. He was sure it never would. "It's our job to take care of her, right?"

Which made Tony smile.

"Yeah." He looked around the room. "I'm going to stay with her – just to make sure she's okay. Which I'm sure she is. Are you okay getting your own dinner and taking care of the dance lessons with Natasha and the guys? Or do you want me to come?"

"I can handle it," Peter assured him. "You'll call me if you need anything?"

"You bet I will."

Careful not to apply too much pressure to the bruises that were hidden under Peter's shirt, Tony stood up and pulled him into a hug. Peter rested his cheek against Stark's chest, closing his eyes and leaning on him for just a minute.

The whole car thing had been scary for him. He was certain Tony would have been a lot smoother, and Pepper wouldn't have been hurt, at all, but he'd replayed the scene in his mind countless times – both in the waiting room and on the drive home – and he couldn't think of anything that he could have done differently to have secured the same result. Of course, he was still new to the being a superhero thing. Maybe as he got better at it, he'd be smooth, too.

He pulled away with a smile, thinking about that.

"Do you want me to have something brought to you?" he offered.

"Already taken care of. Go eat. And don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

"I _mean_ it. I don't want to have to drag you out of bed in the morning and deal with a zombie."

Peter rolled his eyes, amused, and feeling better for having Tony there with him.

"Okay, _dad_ ," he said, throwing all the sarcasm he could muster into the word.

Which made Tony smile.

"I love you, _son_."

There was no sarcasm in his tone, at all, and _that_ made Peter smile, too.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, he just grabbed her and took the brunt of the force from the car?"

" _Minivan_ ," Clint corrected, shaking his head and looking at Natasha. "And, yeah. From the damages to the car, and the bruising on his back, it looks like he just took the blow – he didn't try to get out of the way at all."

"He's _alright_ , though?" Strange verified, looking more concerned than impressed. "You're certain?"

"We brought him home, doc," Barton said with a shrug. "The bruises aren't pretty, but he got a lot worse from Loki. He seems fine."

"He'll be here for a dance lesson, soon," Steve added. "You can take a look at him, then, if you want."

Which, of course, they all assumed that he'd do. They all knew that Strange preferred knowing anything that was going on with the boy – especially when it came to his health. He always looked scandalized when someone mentioned a different doctor taking care of him. None of them thought it was odd, though. If they were doctors, they'd be the same way, they were sure.

"I will."

"Do you have the footage Tony recorded of the minivan while he was in the Ironman suit?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah."

Clint pulled out his phone, which was almost as high-tech as Tony's and not a flip phone like Steve's – which could sometimes take photos, and that was about it. The video that came up was obviously right after Stark had arrived, because it showed Peter and Pepper both sprawled on the concrete floor of the parking garage. The boy was mostly on top of Pepper, with his arms wrapped around her from behind. He was moving, but Pepper wasn't.

"Wow…"

The front of the minivan was crumpled, the hood peeled back and the engine hissing as all sorts of fluids leaked from the damaged components. In the very center of the front, there was a depression that was almost the exact size of Peter that gouged a good two feet into the engine compartment. Obviously, the impact had been horrific.

Romanoff looked at Steve.

"We're sure he's okay?"

"Considering he weighs all of a hundred pounds and took the impact of a three-thousand-pound car going at least 35 miles an hour? Yeah. He's okay."

"Would have flattened me," Clint added.

"What have the police been told?" Strange asked, curiously. "Obviously they weren't allowed to see _this_ footage."

"Critical failure in the engine compartment of the van," Clint said. "And a material failure on the front end. Tony didn't _tell_ them anything. He just let them make their own conclusions and didn't correct them when they told him what they assumed happened."

"It works better that way," Steve added. "Obviously, they're not going to conclude that a sixteen-year-old kid took a hit like that and walked away. So there had to be something wrong with the car's materials."

"That-"

A knock on the door interrupted Strange, and a moment later Peter poked his head into the living room of the doctor's quarters. He saw that they were all gathered around the couch – which was still pushed up against the wall to provide a dance floor for his lessons.

"Can I come in?"

Before anyone answered, the Cloak of Levitation soared over to him and wrapped itself around his head and neck, somehow crooning concern and happiness at the same time. He walked in and over to the sofa when Natasha beckoned him with a gesture to join them.

"How do you feel, baby?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm okay," he told her. "Pepper's the one who hit her head."

"Come over here and take your shirt off," Strange told him, sitting a little more upright.

"Said no woman to Peter, _ever_ ," Clint said to Steve.

The boy smiled and waited for the cloak to release its grip on him before doing as he was told, knowing that he and Natasha would both want to reassure themselves that the bruises weren't too bad – and he didn't think they were, even though he couldn't really see them. He stripped the shirt off as he walked over, and then turned so they could both see his back.

"Ouch." Natasha looked at Steve. "You said a couple of bruises…"

"Technically, there's only a _couple_ ," Rogers pointed out, gesturing toward the deep bruise that ran from Peter's right shoulder blade all the way down to the small of his back. "This is one bruise, and here is another."

"Did they give you anything?" Strange asked, leaning forward to hook Peter by a belt loop of his jeans and pull him backward so he was close enough that the doctor could run his fingers carefully along both sets of bruises. "For the pain, I mean?"

"They offered, but it doesn't hurt too much."

"He's fine," Steve assured them. "They wouldn't have let him out of the ER if he wasn't."

"Show me what you did with Pepper," Natasha requested. "Use Steve to demonstrate."

Peter put his shirt back on and gave her and the others a quick demonstration how he'd grabbed Pepper and turned her away from the minivan that had been suddenly barreling down on them after rounding the corner in the parking garage.

"Of course, she's a lot smaller than Steve," he pointed out, realizing that his slight frame wouldn't have shielded Steve anything like it had Pepper.

"You did good," Steve told him, approvingly. "She could have been hurt, and she wasn't."

They discussed it a little more, but then Clint pointed out that they were wasting Peter's dance lesson time – and he wasn't going to be able to ever get it back. Barton gestured to Natasha, who got up and walked over to him.

"I'll demonstrate a dance with Nat, here," he told Peter. "You use Steve as a partner."

Rogers batted his eyes at Peter, and didn't seem at all offended at the idea of being used in the woman's role of dance partner. The boy grinned at the antics but made a formal bow to Captain America, and then turned to watch as Clint pulled Natasha into his arms and looked at Strange, nodding his head to tell the sorcerer that they needed some music.

OOOOOOO

It was later than anticipated by the time the dance lesson ended, but Peter felt a lot better about his abilities by the time they were done. He'd started with Steve as his partner, of course, but then – once he demonstrated that he knew the steps to the dance Clint was showing him (and yes, he could look at his feet to keep track of what he was doing without looking down Captain America's shirt) – he and Clint had swapped partners and soon he found himself leading Natasha around the room with greater and greater degrees of confidence.

He wasn't great – which would only come with practice – but he was good enough for a high school dance, which was really all that he was trying for just then. He just needed to know enough to avoid making himself look like an idiot.

"I'd say you're ready," Natasha told him when they finally called a stop to things and he let her go so she could settle on the couch next to Strange, once more. "Feel better about it?"

"Yeah. Thanks, guys."

He excused himself and left them, leaving the cloak cuddling with Strange.

"I'm jealous," Romanoff said, shaking her head. "Why don't _we_ have dances?"

"Because we're not cool enough," Clint pointed out, sitting on the arm of the sofa, while Steve sat on Strange's coffee table. "Tony's going to the dance, did you hear?"

"How did he manage _that_?"

Obviously, she hadn't heard.

"Chaperone."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. That's what he told us."

Strange shook his head, amused.

"They're going to put him in charge of these kids?"

Steve nodded.

"They'll all have at least one parent there, as well," he pointed out. "Even Tony can't get into trouble with those kind of odds."

Romanoff frowned.

"Now why did you have to say _that_?" she asked. "You know he'll probably figure out a way."


	12. Chapter 12

Peter woke when Tony shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Fred Astaire, are you planning on sleeping all day? Or do you want to go pick up your tux with me?"

He frowned and rolled over, blinking sleepily. Stark was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed casually in jeans and a sweatshirt, obviously ready for his Saturday to begin.

"Who?"

"Fred Astaire. You know, the dancer?"

"No clue."

" _Seriously?"_

Peter rolled back over and pulled his blankets up over his head.

"Five more minutes…"

"No. Because then you will _keep_ saying five more minutes until an hour has gone by and we're running late. Come on, we've got a lot to get done to get you ready for the ball, Cinderella, and Pepper wants to see you before we leave."

He pulled the blankets down.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She wants to make sure that you are, too, so get up, all right?"

"Where is she?"

"In the lounge. We're going to have breakfast with her."

"I'll be right there."

"Good." He leaned over and messed up Peter's hair before smiling down at him. "Excited about the dance?"

He was too sleepy to be excited, but he could tell that _Tony_ was, and that was enough to make him smile in anticipation.

"Yeah. It's going to be fun."

"We need to pick up a corsage for you to give to her, too, don't let me forget."

"A what?"

Stark smiled. He was going to love getting Peter through all of this.

"Get dressed. I'll explain it on the way to the lounge." He gently tapped Peter's cheek with his fingers and got off his bed. "Hurry up."

OOOOOOO

Pepper was sitting at their table in the corner when Tony and Peter walked in, dressed almost identically in jeans and sweatshirts and apparently in the middle of a conversation which ended as soon as they entered the lounge and joined her. Peter was checking her out as carefully as she was watching him, both of them studying the other for any indication that there were any lingering effects from the parking garage incident.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Hi."

She stood up as he reached her, wanting more than that for a greeting, and he seemed to feel the same way, because he leaned against her and slid his arms around her. Pepper hugged him, close, and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"You slept well?"

"Yeah."

He vaguely remembered a dream about him and Tony being out in the field, but he couldn't remember what they were doing, or _why_. Only that Tony had suggested that they go back inside and that he'd put him into bed, tucking the blankets around him even though Peter had pointed out that he was too old for that. Stark had merely smiled, pressed his cheek against Peter's and had told him to go back to sleep and that he loved him.

A _good_ dream.

"Good. Breakfast?"

Peter nodded and sat down, missing the look that Pepper and Tony exchanged over his head when he did. Both of them smiled, though, and Stark pressed her back into her chair with both hands on her shoulders.

"I'll go get it."

Pepper smiled at Peter.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yes."

"How did the dance lesson go?"

"I'm ready," he told her, confidently. " _More or less_."

She smiled.

"How do you feel? Tony mentioned your back was a little bruised…?"

He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Just a little. You can hardly tell. I'm good. Really. What about you?"

"I feel fine, thanks to you. Since I didn't have a chance to go yesterday, Natasha and I are going to spend the morning looking for a dress. Did you decide on a black tuxedo or something else?"

"Black. Why?"

"So I know what color dress to get."

Peter didn't have a clue what one had to do with the other and it showed. Which made her smile.

"It has a _bowtie_ ," he told her, helpfully – just in case that mattered, too.

"A black one?"

"Yes."

"That's good information to have."

She might have said more but Tony returned, carrying coffee and juice and followed by one of the weekend kitchen helpers who was delivering their breakfast to them. Stark sat down at the table and poured coffee for himself and Pepper before turning the topic to that evening.

"Okay, here's the plan. Peter and I are getting his tux and then getting haircuts. Romanoff is going with you to shop for a dress this morning?"

"Yes. Steve will keep Stephen company while we're gone. We'll go find me a dress – and I'm going to the spa. You two are on your own for lunch. Peter? Happy is going to be ready for us by 5:30. Tony won't be here to help you get dressed, but Steve and Stephen are both going to be."

He gave her a confused look.

"I _know_ how to get dressed."

"In case you need help with the bowtie," Tony said with a smile. "And to make sure you have everything on right."

"Which reminds me," Pepper said, looking at Tony. "Should I get the corsage and boutonniere while I'm out?"

"No. We'll pick your corsage out while we're getting the tux – that way we do it right."

She smiled at that.

"I'll get the boutonniere, then. Stephen or Steve can show you what to do with it."

"I'm going to go Ironman and head out early," Stark said. "Chaperones have to be there before everyone else, apparently. You don't mind me riding home with you?"

"No."

Peter shook his head, too.

Which made Tony smile, smugly.

"Great. Any questions?"

They both looked at Peter, since this was his first formal. He shook his head, again.

"No."

They were taking care of everything, it seemed. Which made things incredibly easy for him, of course.

"Good." Tony reached for the platter of pancakes. "Let's eat."

OOOOOOO

"How do you feel?"

"Homesick."

Natasha smiled at the petulance in Strange's voice – and expression.

"Want me to have Wong come for a visit?"

"Natasha, you guys don't need to continue hosting me. I really am fine, you know?"

"Stay another day or so, okay?" she said, reaching out and brushing her hand against his cheek. They had just finished breakfast, and were comfortably settled on the sofa in his quarters – which had been pushed back into its normal position since the dance lessons were finished. "Peter might need someone to inspect him before he goes to the dance tonight."

"Pepper could."

She smiled.

"You don't want to see them all dressed up?"

It made him scowl, because he _did_. But he could just portal in or jump in that evening. He didn't really have to sit in his rooms all day to lead up to that.

"Fine. But just another day or two. Then I'll be out of your hair."

Romanoff kissed him.

"You're not in our hair, Stephen," she assured him. "We're happy to have you here. I'm going to go help Pepper pick out a dress. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Another kiss."

She kissed him again, and then stood up.

"Steve's going to come hang out with you while I'm gone."

"I don't need a baby-sitter," he told her, just a bit waspish.

Her feelings weren't hurt. Not even close.

"He's not baby-sitting you. He's going to hang out with you. In case you need anything – or just want something."

Strange rolled his eyes.

"You realize that you basically just defined the word _baby-sitter_ , right?"

She gave him an innocent look and a smirk.

"I'll be back in a little while. Have fun, and don't try those crutches unless Steve's with you to pick you up if you fall over."

"I'm a sorcerer supreme," Strange reminded her. "I can use a pair of crutches."

"Have you tried, before?" she asked him, pointedly.

"No."

"Trust me, then."

He harrumphed, but didn't argue. Instead, he sighed and leaned back into the cushions of the couch, the remote in his hand.

"Drive safe, and have fun."

She smiled, kissed him again – just because she privately thought that he was adorable when he was pouting – and left.

OOOOOOOO

The tuxedo wasn't perfect. Which was why Peter had to be present for the final fitting that morning. Tony watched as the tailor and the fitters had the boy stripped to his shorts and dressed him completely in the shirt, slacks, jacket, tie and shoes. The length was just a little off. Peter didn't notice, but he wasn't the expert, was he? They did a couple of markings and had him take them off and vanished from the fitting room, mumbling to themselves and leaving the boy standing in front of the mirror.

"You look great," Stark told him from the chair he'd been watching the process from.

Peter smiled, glancing over at Tony before looking back at his reflection. From the waist up, he had to admit that he looked pretty sharp. Like every movie he'd ever seen that had a super fancy cocktail party.

"Thanks," he said. "For _everything_."

"You're welcome. Try not to outgrow it before you have another chance to use it, okay?"

Peter grinned, fingering the bowtie and wondering how he could get it off without untying it so he didn't have to fumble with it later.

"There really aren't a lot of occasions to wear a tux, Tony. No promises."

Stark cocked his head, slightly.

"Well… that's not _entirely_ true, young man. I can think of at least one more reason. I wanted to talk to you about it, as a matter of fact. This might not be exactly the right moment, but since _you_ brought it up…"

Peter looked from his reflection to Tony, curious.

"Yeah?"

"I think you and I need to address the possibility of making a change in our family dynamic."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

Tony smiled, and started to say something, but they were suddenly interrupted by the return of the tailor and his staff, bearing Peter's now perfectly tailored pants.

"Try these on, my boy," the tailor ordered, unaware that he was interrupting anything as he handed the pants to Peter.

The boy looked over at Tony, who just shrugged and gestured for him to do as he was told.

They had time to finish their conversation, later.


	13. Chapter 13

"That is _gorgeous_ …"

Pepper looked at Natasha's reflection in the mirror.

"Not too much for a mother/son dance, though?"

"I think see through and strapless would be too much for this kind of dance," Romanoff told her. " _That_ dress is perfect."

They both admired the reflection looking back at them. It was a fairly simple dress. Perfect white, with a simple elegance that showed off Pepper's curves exactly right without showing too much skin and still pointing out that she was definitely female.

"I'm pretty sure that the unwritten rule for something like this would be ' _no back, no rack, and no crack'_ ," Romanoff added.

Pepper snickered, looking over her shoulder at the spy.

"Where did you hear that?"

Natasha smiled.

"Trade secret. If I tell you, then I have to silence you."

They both smiled at that.

"I think this is the one, then."

"I'd agree."

"Let's get going," Pepper said. "We still have the spa to get through."

They wouldn't have time to make a full day of it, of course, but no sense wearing a dress like that if you weren't going to be glowing in the aftermath of a massage and a wrap.

"I'll tell the salespeople to stop pulling out displays."

Pepper looked at the dress again and nodded.

"I'll be right out."

OOOOOO

"Your hair looks good."

"You don't think he went a little short in the back?" Peter asked. "I used to have a little bit of a curl…"

"You still have it, it's just not showing up, right now."

Peter looked at the reflection in the drop down visor mirror, which didn't really allow him to see much of the new haircut, aside from the very front and some of the sides.

He had to admit, though, that he thought he looked good.

"Got everything you need?" Tony asked, glancing over at him and smiling, amused at the way Peter was preening in the mirror.

"I don't know," Peter admitted. "Do I?"

"As far as I know. If you want, when we get back to the compound, we'll have lunch, relax for a while and then I'll double-check everything before I get dressed and go."

"Thanks."

"But make sure you have Steve or Stephen help you if you're not sure where something goes – or how it goes on."

"I will."

They were silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts but also very much aware of the other. Finally, Tony reached over with his right hand and slapped his leg, lightly. He had other things to discuss with the boy, and solitary rides in the car were a perfect time for such discussions.

"Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you I was thinking about asking Pepper to marry me?"

Peter looked over at him, surprised.

"I thought she didn't want to marry you?"

"What? Of course she does. Wait, did _she_ tell you that she didn't?"

"No. You guys mentioned it, once. I remember that being the conversation. I could have it backwards," he admitted. "Maybe she thought you didn't want to marry her…"

"I do," Stark assured him. "How would _you_ feel about it, though?"

Peter shrugged.

"I think it'd be great, but it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, _I'm_ not the one that she'd be marrying. You are."

"Nope. That's where you're wrong, Peter," Tony said, shaking his head. "What _you_ want matters a great deal. If you were uncomfortable with the idea of the two of us getting married, then we wouldn't. We don't want you in any kind of situation that keeps you from being happy – and healthy. Pepper and I are fine where we are in our relationship. We _are_. But if you aren't opposed to the idea of us changing that relationship, then I'd like to make the arrangement a little more permanent. She would pretty much be marrying both of us, technically."

"You've asked her before, though, right?"

"Yes."

"And she said no?"

Stark rolled his eyes.

" _Technically_ , yes, she said no. But only because we just got you, at the time, and she was worried about overwhelming you with too many changes all at once. You're good, though, right? Doctor Bird told me that he feels that you're comfortable where you are, right now."

"Yeah. I think I am," Peter agreed. "No sleepwalking for a while, and no weird dreams. School's good, home life is great."

Tony didn't mention that he'd found the boy out in the field the night before. He didn't need to. It had been a simple matter to gather him up and get him back into his own bed – and he'd mostly expected there to be some kind of issue after the parking garage scare Peter had taken.

"So there you go…"

"She'll probably just say no, again," Peter pointed out. "Then what?"

Stark scowled.

"It's not a _given_ that she'll say no. She might surprise me. Besides, this time I have a secret weapon."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take advantage of those big puppy dog eyes of yours and have you help me convince her to say yes."

Peter smiled.

"How?"

Tony shrugged.

"I haven't decided, yet. I'll let you know, okay?"

"Okay."

"Until then, let's keep this between us. I don't want her to get wind of things and have time to come up with any objections to use against us."

"All right."

"Good." He smiled with anticipation and would have ruffled Peter's head in pure cheerful happiness, but he couldn't safely reach him just then. "I think this calls for a _celebration_."

"She hasn't said _yes_ , yet," Peter reminded him.

Besides, they were already going to a formal dance. How much more of a celebration could there be?

"She _will_. I happen to be very good at persuasion."

He'd convinced Peter to let him adopt him, after all. Pepper was a little more battle weary and wary, but he had no doubt that with the right plotting, and the perfect timing, he'd make her an offer she couldn't refuse. Especially since he had help, now.

He grinned. Even though he was still focused on the dance, and all that being a chaperone might entail, he was already running through possible scenarios that might be used to pop the question to Pepper in just the right way.

Peter just shook his head, amused, and went back to examining his new haircut in the mirror.

OOOOOOO

"I'm not sure that this qualifies as a celebration…"

Tony waved his arms, expansively.

The lounge was quiet on that Saturday afternoon, which wasn't unusual. Most of the folks working at the Avenger facility went home on the weekends, if they didn't already commute during the week, and those that lived there full time tended to plan mini getaways on the weekends. The room was basically empty, with a bored bartender double checking his stock in anticipation of things picking up a little that evening, and the guy working the kitchen chatting with him while clearing out what little lunch rush they had had.

"It's a cheeseburger…"

"Yeah, I know."

Which was something he ate on a regular basis, after all.

"With all the _fixings_."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Oh... well in _that_ case…"

Stark smiled and took a bite of his own lunch, watching as Peter started eating, as well.

"Okay. Last minute details and checklist."

"Yes?"

"Happy is going to take you guys to the restaurant. Your reservation is under your name – with my name backing it up." Just in case some pencil-neck maître d didn't want to hold the best table in one of the nicest restaurants in the city for a 16-year-old boy. "Don't let Pepper talk you into having anything with sauce on it – I've seen you trying to eat that messy stuff – but no cheeseburgers, either, okay? It's a classy place."

"Okay."

"And don't hold her chair for her – that's the waitstaff's job the first time, and it'll get awkward if you throw them off their rhythm."

"Okay."

"No booze."

Peter smiled.

"I don't think we need to worry about that."

"True. You got enough money?"

"Yes."

Even living with May, Peter had never really been worried about money. He didn't have extravagant taste in clothing or anything like that, and he was a dumpster diver when it came to finding ways to get the electronics that he loved working with. Now that he was living with Tony, it was even less of an issue.

He knew that he had a trust waiting for him, but he wasn't interested in that, really. Tony had made sure that he got an allowance – which was just automatically transferred into a bank account that they'd set up for him – and since he rarely used it for more than lunch at school, or gas for the Pontiac, there was a fair amount of surplus. He was planning on buying dinner, which would be a fun way to start the evening.

"Good. I'll leave some with Happy, just in case."

"Thanks."

Both of them grinned, again, in anticipation of the evening ahead. Before either could say anything, though, they were distracted by Steve and Stephen entering the lounge. Steve was dressed casually in jeans and a sweater, walking close to Strange, who was upright and on crutches. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of baggy gray sweats, which was all that would really fit over the bulky cast that was protecting his mending knee.

Both men headed toward their table, although the doctor was obviously not comfortable on the crutches, yet.

"You're back, I see," Stephen said, easing himself into one of the chairs.

"Yeah," Stark said. "Pepper and Natasha aren't, though?"

"They were going to go to the spa," Steve said. "It'll probably be a while."

"Did you get everything taken care of?" Strange asked, taking in the fresh haircuts with approval.

"Yes. Peter will swing by your room once he's dressed, so one of you guys can help him with his bowtie."

Steve smiled, enjoying how excited Peter and Tony both were about the formal.

"We can do that."

"In that case, I'll buy you lunch."

"An offer we can't refuse," Strange told him.


	14. Chapter 14

They stayed in the lounge until Tony needed to get ready to go. Then Steve and Stephen headed back to Strange's quarters, while Peter followed Tony to his, and hung out in his work room while Tony took a shower and started getting dressed in his own tuxedo – which was very similar to Peter's. That came in handy, because Tony used the exercise to walk Peter through putting everything on one more time – _including_ the bowtie, which Stark had no problem with, of course.

Then Stark walked with Peter to the exit closest to the boy's quarters.

"You're ready?" he asked.

Peter nodded.

"We'll see you there."

"Don't be _late_."

"Okay."

Stark activated the Ironman suit around him and Peter took a step back to avoid any issues with any inadvertent burns from the thrusters and a moment later Ironman shot into the air, hesitated for only the briefest of moments and then shot off toward the south, high enough to avoid trees and powerlines, and plenty low enough to avoid airspace once he was out of the no-fly zone around the compound.

Peter watched him until he couldn't see him, and then grinned and went into the building, headed for his own room.

"Karen? Are Pepper and Natasha back, yet?"

" _No. No ETA, Peter. Sorry."_

"It's okay, thanks."

He opened the fridge in his bedroom and looked at the corsage that he and Tony had picked out, and then checked his watch. He still had some time before he needed to get dressed. He didn't want to do it too early and then get wrinkled while waiting. Instead of playing a video game, or even reading, he decided to practice his dance moves again.

OOOOOOO

Peter presented himself to Steve and Stephen in Strange's room about twenty minutes before it was time for him and Pepper to leave. He still hadn't seen her – even though Karen had advised him, while he was in the shower which had startled him enough to make him drop the shampoo and almost fall – that Pepper and Natasha had returned to the compound about half an hour before.

"You look good, Peter," Steve said, approvingly, when the boy walked into the living area.

He grinned. The tuxedo fit perfectly, of course, and his shoes were shined, and his hair was perfect. He had to agree – although it was always a great thing to hear Captain America tell you something like that, right?

"Think I should have _shaved_?" he asked, running his fingers along his chin and jaw.

Strange was forced to hide his smile, but Steve didn't bother. He took the question seriously, and ran his hand along the boy's smooth cheek and chin. Then shook his head.

"No. You're _probably_ okay, for now."

"You'll want a couple of lessons before you try it on your own, though," Strange told him from the sofa. "Otherwise you'll scrape off half your skin."

Steve nodded his agreement to that.

"Don't go to Tony or Stephen for them, though," he said.

Peter frowned.

"Why not?"

"Look at my face. And then look at Stephen's. Who _isn't_ afraid of a razor?"

The boy grinned at the way that Strange rolled his eyes.

"I'll remember that."

"You do that. Need help with the bowtie?"

"Yeah."

Strange heaved himself awkwardly to his feet and leaned on a crutch, carefully inspecting Peter while Steve helped the boy with his tie.

"You look sharp."

Coming from someone who always dressed so carefully – present moment excepted, of course – that meant something. Peter preened, despite himself. He wasn't really all that worried about his appearance most of the time, but he didn't want to embarrass Pepper, either, by looking like a slob.

"Thank you."

"Oh, my goodness. Who is this handsome man and what did he do with my _baby_ …?"

All three of them turned at Romanoff's entrance, and Peter grinned.

"I clean up good," he said.

"Yes, you do," she agreed, walking over and hugging him, carefully, before planting a kiss against his cheek.

"You look beautiful, though," Peter pointed out.

He didn't mention that she _smelled_ good, too.

"After a day at the spa, I'd _better_."

"He's right," Strange agreed. "You're gorgeous."

She smiled, and reached out a hand to brush against his jaw.

"Did you get out and about today?"

"A little." He looked down at the crutch he was holding. "Not too much, but some. Enough to find new walls to stare at."

"Did you fall?"

"Of course not."

"He did fine, Natasha," Steve assured him. "We went as far as the lounge. Tomorrow you guys can try a walk in the woods or something – if he's up for it."

She nodded, and looked at Peter once more.

"Speaking of… you date is going to meet you in the lounge. Don't keep her waiting."

He grinned.

"I'd better go, then."

"Have fun, baby."

"Yes, _baby_ ," Steve echoed with a smile of his own. It was so amusing to see Natasha with her guard down around the boy. "Have a good time. And don't stay out too late."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the help."

He left, taking the corsage with him, and Natasha shook her head.

"He looks so good. The clothing certainly does make the man, doesn't it?"

Strange nodded and made his way back to the sofa, easing down into it and then propping his casted leg up onto the coffee table.

"Now you know why I always wear a suit, when I can."

She smiled and sat down beside him, easily.

"You look fine, _now_ , too, really."

He just rolled his eyes.

Steve shook his head.

"Are you good, then?" he asked.

"We're fine. Happy has been told to make sure we get a lot of good photos of Pepper with Peter – and _Tony_ , later. Thanks for keeping Stephen company."

"It was a good day."

He left, and Natasha leaned into Strange, who put his arms around her.

"I'm so jealous," she murmured, resting her head on his chest.

Strange buried his face in her hair, noticing – like Peter had – that she smelled amazing.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't get to have formals growing up. I think it would be fun."

He kissed her hair.

"Wait until I can dance," the sorcerer said. "I'll talk to Tony and see what we can arrange."

OOOOOOO

Peter was out of breath when he walked into the lounge. And was then completely breathless when he saw Pepper sitting at the bar, talking to the bartender. The bartender made a gesture when he saw Peter enter the room, and that made Pepper look over her shoulder, and he saw her smile at his arrival.

She stood up while he walked over, and his heart was pounding from excitement and nervousness. The others said he looked good, and _he_ thought that he looked good, but she looked _incredible_ , and he was probably going to embarrass her and fall on his face or something.

"You look so handsome," she told him, putting her hands on his arms to hold him still so she could look at him.

Peter blushed.

"You do, too," he told her. " _Beautiful_ , I mean."

" _Stunning_ ," the bartender said, agreeing.

Pepper blushed a little from the sincere compliment, and kissed Peter's cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." He handed her the corsage. "Here, Pepper."

She gave him an impudent smile.

"You're supposed to pin it on." Before he could reply, she reached back to the bar and took the boutonniere out of the package that had been protecting it. "Hold still."

With a practiced ease, she pinned the fancy little flower arrangement to his tuxedo, and then smoothed the sleeves and the chest, still smiling.

"Now, you."

His hands were shaking enough that she was fairly certain she was going to get jabbed, and she wondered if Tony had thought to practice this part of things with him. He did okay, though, carefully not touching anything that was skin, while also doing everything that he could to make sure that he put his fingers between the pin that held the corsage to her dress and her. It only took two tries, and then he stepped back – _without_ smoothing the front of her dress like she'd done for his tux.

"Looks good," he admitted.

"It's perfect," she assured him. "Are we ready, then? Happy is waiting."

And she knew he was supposed to take a lot of pictures. Which was fine with her, because she wanted to make sure they had all the memories of the night that they could get.

Peter nodded and offered her his arm like Tony had told him to, and she took it with a smile and let him lead her out of the lounge and toward the garage.


	15. Chapter 15

"Friday? Are they getting close?"

" _They just left the restaurant."_

"Okay."

Tony Stark looked around the gym and shook his head. It was hard to believe it was a high school gym and not an actual ballroom somewhere, the place looked that good. He had arrived at the school right on time. The flight into the city had been an easy and uneventful one, and he'd stopped at the tower long enough to dismiss the Ironman suit and make sure he still looked presentable. Then he'd taken the elevator to the street level and had simply hailed a cab to get to the school.

He'd been met by the school principal and the activities director. He knew both of them by now, of course, being as active as he could when it came to knowing Peter's teachers and the staff that worked with them. They were both men, and both sincere about their love of working with teens and making sure they received the best education available and still have an enjoyable and fun high school experience. Tony liked them both.

Luckily, they were familiar enough with him by then that they didn't have the whole star-struck attitude that sometimes came with spending time with Ironman and Tony Stark – depending on which one you were the bigger fan of. Which was all to the good as far as Stark was concerned.

He and half a dozen other parents – those that hadn't wanted to be left out, either – were all gathered by the wall that sheltered the refreshments tables and were told exactly what the chaperones were responsible for doing that evening.

"In most cases – with a regular dance – the chaperones' job is to keep the kids from getting into trouble – or causing trouble. With a parent already there as their date, we don't anticipate too much trouble, but as you all know, a parent can't be right in front of their kid every minute and even at an event like this, things could happen. Which is where you come in."

Tony leaned against the wall, listening carefully, since he'd never done the chaperone thing before – and had usually done everything that he could to avoid those people in any school event he'd ever attended.

"If you see trouble starting – a fight, or someone being bullied – step in, if you feel comfortable doing so, or call a teacher or one of the security staff. Watch the dark corners for kids who are making out, or that kind of thing and gently remind them the dance floor is in the middle of the room."

Stark wasn't the only to smile at that.

"Have fun," the principal said. "If your kid is here, and you want to say hi, go for it. Just remember; the other parents are counting on you watching _their_ kids, too."

The lecture over, they were shown where everything was and then were turned loose to their responsibilities when the attendees started arriving.

Tony was by the door, standing near the security guards who were watching each arrival carefully, scrutinizing them for any indication of alcohol, or a weapon, or anything else that should not be allowed into a high school dance. Not every parent was going to search their kid on the way out the door, after all.

He didn't mind being put on door duty while the couples were arriving. It gave him a chance to see everyone, and he knew that he'd be exactly where he wanted to be when Pepper and Peter arrived.

He found that he recognized several of the members of Peter's academic team, and they recognized him, of course. Each smiled a greeting and introduced their parent to him when they came over to say hello. He was fine with that. These were Peter's friends, of course, and he wanted them to be comfortable with him. Which included their parents being comfortable with him, as well. He was at his most charming with them and each couple left feeling like they had had his complete attention – which was pretty much true.

When Ned arrived with his mom, both of them smiled warmly at Stark and told him he looked handsome. Which made him smile and return the compliment. The boy's mother looked wonderful, and he flirted outrageously with her while Ned watched in approval that his mom gave as good as she got from him. _She_ wasn't fooled by his charm or intimidated by his power and wealth, but she enjoyed chatting with him and he made her promise to save him a dance, later, before he let them go into the dance.

The same with MJ, who looked beautiful in a sky-blue formal dress that had her shoulders bare and her hair cascading along one side of her neck. She smiled at Stark, too, and he kissed her hand – which made her blush prettily as Tony turned and greeted her father – who he'd met several times by then.

"Keep an eye on her," Stark said. "She's going to have every boy in here asking her to dance."

Peter included, most likely, Tony decided.

MJ blushed again, but smiled at the compliment implied.

"Is Peter here, yet?" she asked.

"No. He and Pepper were held up at dinner. They're on their way, though. I'll tell him you were looking for him."

"Thanks."

They moved into the gym, as well, and Tony turned toward a next couple entering the room. These two he didn't know, but that didn't stop him from smiling and giving them his full attention when the father recognized him and wanted to introduce himself.

OOOOOO

" _They're here."_

Stark looked over the head of the young man that he had been talking to and saw a limo pull up in front of the entrance. It wasn't the first one of the evening – there had been several – but he recognized Happy behind the wheel. He turned his attention back to the conversation that he'd been having, politely finishing the discussion before excusing himself to move a little closer to the door. By then, the limo had stopped and one of the nattily dressed valets had opened the back door of the car to allow Pepper and Peter to get out.

He bit his lower lip when he saw them together. Pepper looked amazing, as he'd known she would. Her dress was white, which showed off her hair and her eyes in a way that he loved, and it was perfect on her. Standing beside her and smiling nervously, holding her arm with his own and pulling out their tickets to hand to the security at the door, Peter looked as sharp as he had that morning.

He knew that he was biased, but Tony couldn't help but admire how good they looked.

Pepper caught sight of him, first, as they walked into the door, and she smiled, as always caught off guard by just how good he looked in a tux. She lowered her head just a tad to whisper into Peter's ear.

"There he is. Do we ignore him, or go say hello?"

Peter grinned, knowing that she wouldn't be so cruel. He looked the direction she looked and saw Tony standing near another security guard, who was easily a head taller and far bulkier.

"We should say hi."

They walked over and Tony couldn't help himself. He reached for her hand, pulled her close and kissed her cheek very gently.

"You look ravishing."

Pepper smiled.

"Thank you."

"Some excitement at the restaurant?" he asked, letting her hand go, but keeping them to himself for a minute longer.

"Elon came over and wanted to know if I'd traded you in for a better – _younger_ – model."

Peter grinned, excitedly. He never got tired of meeting the people that knew Pepper and Tony – especially when it was someone who he was so excited to meet. He'd stammered when Pepper had made introductions, but the man had been great, and had actually sat down with them for a minute to ask Peter a couple of questions about himself and his school when he found out that that was where they were heading that evening.

"And you said _yes_?"

"I told him it was tempting," she teased.

"He said to tell you hello," Peter told Stark. "And I'm supposed to remind you just how lucky you are."

"I don't need a genius like Elon to tell me what I already know," Tony pointed out, giving Pepper the look that he reserved only for her. "But I'll call him Monday just to rub it in a little."

She smiled at that, and touched his cheek for just a moment.

Then he took a step back, and cleared his throat.

"Okay, you kids. I can see that you're not trying to sneak any contraband into this party so you can go. But stay away from the punch. I haven't had a chance to spike it, yet."

Pepper rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

He was never going to grow up. But she didn't mind. She loved him like that.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter was very much aware of the fact that he was drawing a lot of attention as they walked into the gym. He was getting used to it, though. When you spend a lot of time with Tony Stark, Captain America and people like that, the public notices you. Now, however, he was well aware that it was _Pepper_ that was garnering him the looks. And he couldn't help but walk a little straighter, just to make sure that he didn't make her look bad by being a slob next to her.

He knew pretty much everyone that he saw – if by name, at least – but they didn't stop until he heard Ned calling his name, and they turned and saw him hurrying up with his mom in tow. His friend's tux was similar to his own, but it had a white bowtie, and Ned was sporting a hat to match. Peter thought that he looked great, and Ned's mom was beautiful wearing a jade colored dress that almost touched the floor.

"Wow, Pepper," Ned said, smiling. "You look _amazing_."

Pepper smiled, watching as Peter hugged Ned's mom, careful not to smoosh her corsage between them. She was always amazed that someone so tiny could control such a big, exuberant teenager like Ned, but Pepper knew she managed it easily.

"Thank you, Ned. You look very _handsome_."

He smiled, and if he blushed at all it was hidden by his darker complexion. Peter was blushing at something Ned's mom had said to him, but he was also smiling.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Ned," Peter said, pulling his phone out and holding it up. "Look who we saw at dinner…"

Ned's eyes grew wide at the selfie that Peter showed him, and Pepper's smile grew.

"No way! _Elon Musk_? Seriously? Holy sh- _crap_ … what was he like?"

"He was nice. Came over to tease Pepper."

Ned's expression couldn't have been more impressed, but Pepper laughed when his mother asked who Elon Musk was. The boy just rolled his eyes and went into an explanation for her.

A slow song started, and the lights dimmed just a little. Pepper put her hand on Peter's arm.

"Dance with me?"

He smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah."

They nodded to Ned and his mom and joined other couples that were heading out to the dance floor, and Peter's smile broadened and he pulled her into his arms, just a little awkwardly.

"Thanks, Pepper," he told her, sincerely, meeting her eyes instead of automatically trying to look down at his feet. "This is great."

She smiled, too.

"Thank you for being brave enough to invite me."

She hugged him. She just couldn't help it and hoped that she wasn't embarrassing him by doing it. He didn't seem to mind, though. Instead, he moved his hands and hugged her back, careful not to step on her feet while doing so.

OOOOOO

Tony was moved from door duty once it was obvious that most of the people coming had arrived. A security guard was still at the door, of course, along with the person taking the tickets, but the rest of the chaperones were now supposed to wander through the dance, watching for anything that needed taken care of, or to answer any questions that might come up. He was also aware of a photographer that was going through the crowd, taking photos – apparently for the school, or something.

He stopped the man and there was a quiet exchange of words, a hand gesturing to point out the couple on the dancefloor and then a hundred-dollar bill being handed to the photographer, who nodded and went along his way, leaving Stark to continue what he was doing, as well.

He walked casually around the room a couple of times, smiling to the students whenever one of them greeted him, but he didn't stop to talk. Like he'd promised Pepper, he was trying very hard to stay in the background. He _did_ find a couple of kids behind the bleachers that weren't really doing anything inappropriate, but probably needed to go back to the dance and all it took to send them there was a raised eyebrow and a look.

Tony stopped and got some punch, talking for a moment with one of the other chaperones who was actually in charge of guarding the punchbowls from being spiked. He hadn't really thought people did that, assuming it was something that they did only in movies or bad novels, but apparently the threat was real.

He watched everyone, but couldn't help that his gaze never had trouble finding Peter and Pepper, who spent the first few dances out on the dance floor. Stark wasn't even aware that he was smiling as he watched them; Pepper moving gracefully, allowing a much more awkward Peter to lead her in the dances, and every now and then saying something that would make the boy smile.

Tony found that he smiled every time Peter did, even though he didn't have any idea what was being said and he had to force himself to continue his rounds of the gym rather than go try to cut into their most recent dance.

He was going to, eventually, he was sure. But he'd wait until later.

OOOOOOO

"Ready for a break?"

Peter nodded and clapped politely with the others when the song they were dancing to ended. He took her hand and led her from the dancefloor and over to a table somewhat near the refreshments.

"Want something to drink?"

Pepper nodded.

"But make sure it isn't _spiked_."

He grinned and left her just as Ned and his mom found them, again. Ned's mother joined Pepper at the table, and Ned hurried over to catch up with Peter.

"Dude, this is awesome, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see MJ? She looks smoking."

Peter couldn't hide his interest – and didn't bother. He looked around, as if the mention of her would make her reveal herself. It didn't, though.

"No. Not yet," he said. "What's she wearing?"

"A blue dress."

Peter rolled his eyes and took the ladle to pour a couple of glasses of punch. They were actually clear plastic, but they still looked elegant enough for their dance.

"Half of the girls here are wearing blue, Ned."

"A blue dress that shows her _shoulders_."

Ned poured punch for his mom and himself as well, and the two boys walked back to the table where they'd left their dates, Peter still looking around, hoping for a chance to see MJ. She wasn't on the dance floor, and he hadn't seen her at any of the tables that they'd gone past.

"Is she with her dad?"

"Yeah."

They joined Pepper and Ned's mom and sat down.

"Did you see Tony?" Pepper asked, taking the punch from him.

"He's on the other side of the room."

Ned looked at all the people around them, and shook his head.

"You know what would be crazy?" he asked the table in general.

"What?" Pepper asked, curiously.

"You ever see that movie _Toy Soldiers_?"

"I don't think so."

She wasn't surprised that Ned had, though. He wasn't quite the movie buff Peter was, but he wasn't far behind him.

"It's about this school where all the kids have rich or important parents. One kid's dad is a federal judge who is going to be doing a trial for a big drug lord guy, and these underlings are sent to invade the school and hold him as leverage to make the dad void the trial. They didn't know that the FBI or someone had already taken the kid out of the school, so they took it over without having the kid to use. But they realize that they have other kids that they can use as leverage, instead."

Pepper shook her head.

"I doubt that would be an issue, here."

Ned shrugged.

"A lot of these kids have influential parents. Flash's dad is a pretty famous heart surgeon, there's a congressman and several business owners. And that doesn't even include _Mr. Stark_ ," he added, gesturing to Peter, pointedly.

"What doesn't include Mr. Stark?" a new voice asked, making them all look up.

Peter jumped to his feet, almost spilling his punch and blushing, automatically, when he saw MJ. She looked amazing, just like Ned had said. Beside her was her father, who had a proprietary hand on his daughter's back. Clearly he hadn't missed some of the looks the boys from the school were throwing her direction – although he did smile at Peter and Ned, well aware that they were her friends.

"Um… we were talking about Toy Soldiers…" Peter stammered. "You know, the movie?"

"There's a song, too," she mentioned.

"Yeah, but the movie is cooler," Ned said. "Wil Wheaton was in it." He turned to Pepper. "His dad was a mobster. It's never a good idea to hold the kid of a mobster prisoner."

"It wouldn't be a good idea to try it with _Ironman's_ kid, either," MJ pointed out, sitting down when Ned's mother gestured for them to join them – since neither boy had offered them a chair.

"That's what I was saying," Ned agreed. "Not just Ironman, but the Avengers and Dr. Strange and all of them."

MJ frowned.

"What danger would a _brain surgeon_ pose to international drug cartels?"

Ned hesitated, realizing what he'd said, and shrugged.

"He probably has connections, too. Just ones that we don't know about."

Pepper smiled at the save, and Peter sat back down.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Pepper told MJ, who smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. You do, too. I love that dress."

Ned rolled his eyes, clearly wondering how their conversation had gone from an amazing action movie to fashion in only a moment. The music, which had been a little more up-tempo, suddenly slowed, again.

"Want to dance?" Peter asked Pepper.

He was getting good at it, after all, and was finding that it was something he enjoyed.

She smiled and shook her head.

"I need a break." She looked pointedly at MJ. "Why don't you see if MJ wants to?"

He suddenly looked terrified, and his face reddened.

"Uh. Yeah." Peter looked at MJ. "Do… uh… do you want to dance – with _me_ , I mean?"

It came out in a rush, and Ned rolled his eyes, again. MJ smiled and looked at her dad, then nodded.

"Okay."

The two stood up and everyone at the table watched as Peter led her out onto the dancefloor. Pepper noticed a photographer that seemed to be taking photos of everyone – but had been seen several times close to her and Peter – was suddenly out on the dancefloor as well, taking pictures of the boy as he awkwardly put his hands on MJ's sides. She frowned, wondering if that was suspicious, or if it was just her imagination running wild – especially with the conversation Ned had brought up.

If someone was going to make another try at Peter, they'd be crazy to try it right under Tony's nose, after all.

"I'll be right back," she told the others, suddenly unable to stay still.

They nodded, assuming that she was going to the restroom or something, but Pepper only looked around for a moment and then made her way through the crowded gym, skirting the dancers and dancefloor until she found herself next to Tony, who smiled when he realized that she had sought him out.

"He's _dancing_ with her," he whispered, excitedly. "How did you manage _that_?"

Pepper smiled, despite her anxiety.

"I told him to ask her."

"And he did?"

"He didn't really have a choice at that point. She was looking at him expectantly."

Stark smiled and took her hand, assuming that if she came looking for him, then he was allowed a little public display of affection.

"Why do you look worried? He's not groping her – as far as I can tell."

"Do you see the guy standing on the dancefloor? The photographer?"

"Yes."

"He's been following us around all evening. Do you think we should be worried?"

She was surprised when Tony smiled, and since they were well out of the way of everyone, he put his arms around her, loving her even more than ever.

"Relax, momma," he murmured, softly in her ear. "He's following you guys because I paid him to get some good shots of you and Peter."

"You _what_?"

He shrugged, not looking at all repentant.

"I can't _hover_ , right? I promised you that I wouldn't. But I want pictures. He's already doing the photographs for the school, I just asked him to take a few extra of you guys."

She frowned.

"You might have told me."

"I'm hanging out in the background, Pep. Just like I promised."

Realizing that he was right, and she was being unreasonable, Pepper nodded, finally.

"You're right. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

" _I'm_ not. I love that you recognized the potential issue." He kissed her, gently. "And I love _you_."

She smiled.

"I love you, too."

He let her go.

"I've got to get back to work, sweetheart. Go keep an eye on him for me, though. Four inches of space between them, right?"

"I think that's the rule."

"And save me a dance, later."

Pepper left, but Stark watched the entire time she made her way back to the table, and those sitting with her – even though Ned had wandered off to hang out with a couple of the boys from the academic team, leaving just the adults. He smiled, more to himself than anyone else, of course, and went back to patrolling the dark corners, looking for someone else to bust.

Chaperoning was fun.


	17. Chapter 17

"How's it going in here?"

Tony looked over and saw that Happy had joined him, standing in the shadows where Stark was watching the dancefloor while also watching for any kids trying to sneak off with a member of the opposite sex.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pulling his attention from where Pepper had just started dancing with Peter – again.

"Came in to use the bathroom," he explained. "Thought I'd sneak a peek at the party. They look like they're having a good time."

"Yes, I think they are." He looked at his watch. "We should be done in half an hour or so – the dance is supposed to end at midnight."

"Have you danced with her, yet?"

"No. I _have_ spoken with them both a few times. Routed several kids from the boy's bathroom who were smoking, caught a few Romeo and Juliets – and two _Romeos_ – and broke up an altercation caused when one boy told another that his mother was hot. Which she _is_ , just for the record."

Happy shook his head.

"Better get your moves in, now, while you still have a chance. No sense in getting dressed up if you're not going to dance with her at least once."

He left and headed for the door, and Tony frowned and then nodded.

Good point.

Stark walked out of the crowd and onto the dance floor, smiling at a couple of people who greeted him, but unerringly finding himself standing behind Peter and looking at Pepper, who smiled when she realized what he was doing. The billionaire tapped the boy on his shoulder, and he stopped dancing to turn and look at him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut in, Peter. You've had her all night and I'd say it's my turn…"

The boy smiled and nodded, letting Pepper go.

"Okay."

"Kiss her hand and bow to her," Tony told him.

Peter did just that, a little awkwardly, but doing it like he'd seen in the movies, and Tony slid into the space he vacated, his arms going around Pepper, easily, his eyes meeting hers as she stepped into his embrace with a smile of her own.

"Smooth."

"Yeah."

They both watched as Peter walked off the dance floor and went over to join Ned and MJ – who were watching their parents dancing together, but hadn't wanted to dance, as well.

"Are you done being a chaperone, then?"

"I think so, yeah." He started to lead her in the dance that he'd just interrupted. "It was fun, though."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. How did he do? Are your feet bruised?"

Pepper smiled and shook her head.

"He's got it down, now," she told him. "It was just a matter of practice."

"Well, he got plenty of that, tonight."

Tony had watched the boy dance with Pepper, mostly, but also with MJ – several times – and even with Ned's mom once or twice when Pepper had taken Ned as a partner.

"It's been a long time since we've been out dancing," Pepper said, moving against him with the ease of long time partners. "This was fun."

"We'll have to rectify that," he promised her, resting his cheek against hers and losing himself to the song and the feel of her against him.

Which was right where she belonged, as far as he was concerned. Luckily, she seemed to agree.

OOOOOO

"He cut in?" MJ asked, amused, when Peter walked over to the table and sat down beside her.

He smiled.

"Yeah. I was hoping he would. I like watching them dance."

"They've done this before?"

"When they were teaching me how to dance. I partnered with Natasha and Tony and Pepper were partners."

"I had to use my _sister_ as a partner," Ned told them, rolling his eyes. "She kept stepping on my feet."

Peter wasn't the only one to smile at that.

"I used my dad," MJ said. "But he's good, so it wasn't bad, at all."

"Will you dance with me, again?" Peter asked, still blushing when he did, but a bit braver about it all since she'd already said yes a couple of times that evening.

"Sure."

Peter looked at Ned to see if he was alright with them leaving, but he simply shooed them away. He was done dancing. Instead, he pulled out his phone and took a few pictures of them as Peter led her out onto the dance floor once more. He wasn't anywhere near as smooth as Tony when he pulled her into his arms, he knew, but she didn't seem to mind – and he was careful to leave a little space between the two of them so her dad wouldn't freak out in case he was watching.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"Yeah. This was fun. You?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Did I tell you how good you look?"

Peter blushed, and he knew by her mischievous grin that she'd said it just so that he would.

"Thanks." He looked down at his feet, suddenly, and then jerked his gaze back up to her face, and then over her shoulder to see Tony and Pepper looking over at him while they danced. Which made him blush even more. "You look good, too."

MJ shook her head.

"You're so weird, Peter."

"Oh."

He wasn't sure how to take that, and it must have shown in his expression. The girl smiled.

"I _like_ weird. It's okay."

"Oh." He still wouldn't meet her frank gaze, but he was able to look at her neck instead of over her shoulder. "Thanks?"

She just snorted, and rested her cheek on his shoulder, her arms going around him.

Peter looked over at Tony in a panic, uncertain what to do with her closer than she'd been all night. His hands left her sides and he held them up, palms up, in a clear gesture of _what do I do, now?._

Stark looked over and made an exaggerated show of putting his arms around Pepper, holding her close – clearly showing Peter what to do. The boy shook his head, quickly and vehemently, and Tony rolled his eyes and made the gesture again. Pepper was facing the wrong way to see what they were doing, but she turned her head just in time to see Peter shake his again, and they were close enough that the boy could see her amusement at his predicament.

Pepper moved her hands from Tony's back, where they _had_ been, and settled them on his sides. Peter gave a purely mental sigh and copied her, his hands returning to MJ's sides. but he shook his head again when Tony looked directly at him and then tilted Pepper's head up and kissed her.

Clearly Tony wanted him to be killed by an angry father – or slapped by an annoyed MJ. He wasn't sure which was worse – and wasn't going to risk either of them.

Stark grinned and tucked Pepper's head back against his neck.

"You're terrible," she murmured.

"Sometimes," he admitted.

But, man, he loved that boy.

"What would you have done if he'd actually kissed her?"

"You'd be performing CPR on me right now," he admitted. "Because I would have had a heart attack."

She snorted.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N so there might be a little nookie in this chapter – be advised. The rating is there, of course, I just prefer to warn, sometimes._

OOOOOOOO

The dance ended at midnight, but many of the party-goers had already left by then. Some stayed even later, however, standing around outside the school and chatting before bundling up their offspring and heading home. Tony's little family stayed until the end – with Tony partnering Pepper for the last few slow songs, but they didn't linger once the DJ announced the last song was done. Happy pulled the limo around to the front while they said their goodbyes to Ned and his mother, as well as MJ and her father, and then ushered them all into the back of the car.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Tony asked.

Since dinner had been hours ago – and breakfast was still a ways off – they stopped at an all night diner and caused a bit of a scene walking in dressed as formally as they were. There weren't very many people, though, so the four of them – Happy was invited and accepted – sat in a corner booth. The conversation was light-hearted and somewhat teasing as they all had burgers or sandwiches and fries, but they didn't stay long. It was getting late, after all and it had been a long day for all of them.

Happy was the only one who'd had a nap that day, which was the only reason they didn't bother to go to the tower instead of heading back to the compound.

Tony smiled when they joined him on his seat, one on either side of him. He put his arm around Pepper, but Peter simply took off his tuxedo jacket and curled up on the seat beside Tony, his head on Stark's leg and the jacket as an impromptu blanket. The limo was warm enough that it wasn't really needed, but Tony tucked it around the boy, tenderly, and then brushed a hand along his cheek.

"Sleepy?"

"A _little_... I had a good time, Tony," Peter told him, obviously half-asleep. "Did you guys?"

Pepper leaned over Stark and it was her that pressed a kiss against the boy's cheek.

"It was a lot of fun," she assured him. "Because you were there with us."

He smiled, but didn't open his eyes, and she cuddled up against Tony's side when she realized Peter was falling asleep on them. She put her head on his shoulder and her hand resting against his chest. No sense in keeping him awake, really. It was a long drive to the compound.

"Next time we'll go to a party _you_ can be invited to," she promised him, also trying to fall asleep.

"Sounds like a good plan," he agreed, tilting her head up enough that he could steal a kiss.

Then he held his little family close and napped with them as Happy drove them home.

OOOOOOO

Stark roused when they pulled into the compound parking garage, always alert to changes going on around him – especially when Peter was near him. Mainly due to the sleepwalking thing, but also because he was always aware of his promise to take care of the boy. He looked around him and smiled when he saw the other two were both still asleep. Soundly, too, from the looks of things. Of course, he hadn't been run down by a minivan and they _had_ , so it wasn't too surprising, he supposed.

Happy opened the door, quietly.

"Want help with them?"

"Yeah. Put Peter to bed, will you?"

"Sure. Come here, big man," Happy murmured, reaching for the boy with gentle hands – reminding Stark that Happy liked Peter, even though he was almost always gruff around the boy.

Tony held still, watching while Happy easily gathered Peter into his arms and left. Only then did he slide out from beside Pepper to do the same with her. She mumbled something he couldn't understand and wrapped her arms loosely around him, her face tucked against his neck as he carried her out of the garage and down the corridors to their quarters.

She woke as he set her on their bed, propping her up so he could undress her. Tony was well aware that she'd be annoyed if she rumpled the new dress by sleeping in it, and besides, as far as he was concerned it was like unwrapping the sexiest birthday/Christmas present, ever.

"We're home?" she asked, sleepily, when he leaned her forward and against him so he could reach around her to unzip the dress.

"Yes. Shhhh… go back to sleep, Pep."

"Peter?"

He smiled, unpinning the corsage and setting it on the stand by the bed before sliding her arms out of the dress and pulling it down.

"Happy put him to bed. He's fine. He fell asleep, too."

She lifted up so he could get the dress off, and he eased her backward onto the bed so he could get up and take it over to a chair, where he draped it carefully before returning to her. He smiled, unable to not admire her from his vantage.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, taking off his jacket and draping it over her dress.

Which made Pepper smile.

"We haven't been dressed up for a long time, have we?"

"It's been a while," he agreed, now unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, but just letting it and his pants fall to the floor by the bed to join their shoes. "Part of being a new parent, I suppose. Declining an invitation to a party because you'd rather be home playing board games with the kid."

She nodded her agreement. That had happened a time or two, and she knew he was aware of it.

"We could do it more often," she said, awake now and brushing her hand against his bare chest, caressing him with just her fingertips. " _He_ had fun, too. We could even take him. It'd be good for him to be exposed to cocktail parties and the people who might show up to one. He handled meeting _Elon_ – and that's as high-profile as you can get, really."

Tony nodded, kissing her, softly at first, but with more passion as he realized that she was awake enough to be an active participant in some post-dance amusements. Her hand was already sliding lower, causing him to tense in the most exciting of ways.

"Whatever you want, dear," he said, helping her out of the rest of her clothing and pressing her back onto the bed, following her.

"Whatever?" she repeated, her arms coming around him and pulling him down so she could kiss him.

He smiled. Like there was ever any doubt? He'd given her everything that ever mattered to him – and without a second thought. Including himself, which he'd never have thought possible.

" _Whatever_ , Pepper," he promised her, abandoning her lips to move lower.

She moaned in appreciation and gave herself up to what he was doing. Everything else could wait until morning.

OOOOOOO

Peter woke when Happy settled him in bed. Unlike Tony, he wasn't worried about the boy being rumpled when he woke up the next morning, so he'd just taken his shoes off and hung the tuxedo jacket over the bottom of the bed.

"We're home?" Peter asked, sleepily, not even bothering to look around.

"Yeah, Peter. Go to sleep."

"Pepper's okay?"

Happy pulled the boy's blanket up. Not really tucking him in with the same tender care that Tony would, but making sure that he was warmly covered.

"She's fine. So is Tony," he added before Peter could start listing people.

"What time is it?" Peter asked, closing his eyes.

"About 3 am. Go to sleep."

"Okay."

He waited, though, just to make sure that the boy did what he was told before he left. Happy knew about Peter's sleepwalking, of course, and wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to get out of bed the minute he was gone.

Only when he appeared to be soundly asleep did he finally head for the door, shutting the light off as he walked by.

"Good night, Peter."

The only response was a soft snore.


	19. Chapter 19

He woke to a soft conversation going on somewhere above him and the cheerful crooning of the Cloak of Levitation in his mind. Neither were expected, and it made Peter open his eyes, confused. He was even more confused to see Dr. Strange and Natasha looking down at him, one on either side and the cloak draped over him, keeping him warm.

Romanoff smiled, and brushed his cheek with her hand.

"Good morning."

He frowned, sleepily, warm from being cuddled up between the two of them.

"Did _I_ sleepwalk, or did _you_?"

Strange snorted, and tapped the cast on his right leg – which was on the other side from Peter.

"No sleepwalking in this thing, believe me."

"You joined us about 7:00," Natasha told him, amused. "Walked in and started telling us about your evening, then snuggled up and went back to sleep."

"I _did_?"

"You _did_ ," Strange confirmed, obviously also amused.

Peter was a bit disconcerted, though.

"I'm sorry," he said, shifting so he could sit up between them. "Please tell me I didn't… um… interrupt anything?"

The other two both smiled at that.

"You _didn't_ ," Romanoff assured him. Of course, if he had, they never would have told him that, either. If he didn't remember, then it was just as well. She fingered the dress shirt that he was still wearing. "You went to bed in your tuxedo?"

He shrugged.

"I don't remember _going_ to bed. I must have fallen asleep on the way home."

"As for the sleepwalking this time; there's really nothing to be sorry _for_ ," Stephen told him. "Or even concerned about. I get the impression you had so much fun that you couldn't wait to share it with someone – and Natasha _is_ right here, after all."

"You _did_ have a good time?" she asked.

The boy nodded, smiling.

"It was great. I didn't fall on my face, either. Or step on Pepper's feet. We had punch, and Ned and MJ were there, and-"

"You danced with MJ?" Natasha interrupted. "I know she had on a blue dress and that her hair smelled good, and that you didn't look down her dress to see your feet…"

Peter blushed, brilliantly.

"I said all that?"

"You rambled a bit before you fell asleep," Strange confirmed.

"Did you kiss her?"

Peter covered his face with his hands, worried that he was going to spontaneously combust, he was blushing that hard.

"No."

"Not once?" Strange asked.

"No."

"Was her dad close by?" Natasha asked.

"All night, mostly," Peter said. "That wasn't what stopped me."

"What stopped you?"

"I didn't think she wanted me to – and I didn't want her mad at me."

"Ah."

"And I'm not very _good_ at it," he pointed out. "So, I probably shouldn't…"

"You only get good at kissing with practice," Stephen told him, still smiling. And extremely glad he wasn't sixteen, again. Such an awkward age! "It's not really something you can learn on YouTube."

Peter rolled his eyes, more than ready to change the subject.

"I'm going to go change. I'm sorry I bothered you guys. All of that could have waited until you were awake."

Or _he_ was.

"We _were_ ," Natasha told him, hugging him before he could move – even though the cloak shifted out of the way so he could scramble out of the bed. "And it isn't any bother. Understand?"

He nodded, letting her confidence reassure him. He decided, though, that Strange was probably right abut this one. He'd just had such a good time that he wanted to share it with someone. Tony and Pepper had been there, so he couldn't tell them.

"Thanks."

Natasha held his head in her hands, a palm against either cheek so he was forced to look at her.

"I'm glad you had a good time last night, and I want to hear all about it, okay?"

He smiled.

"Yeah."

She kissed him before he realized what she was doing, and his smile grew.

"Go get changed. We're going to have buffet with you guys, later on, and you can't go dressed like that."

"Even you?" Peter asked, looking at Strange when she let him go.

"Yes. We'll risk the crutches out in public, I think."

"We could put you in a _wheel chair_ ," Natasha said, watching as Peter crawled over her to get out of the bed rather than slide out the bottom or take a chance of jarring the doctor. "Tony could push you…"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll risk the crutches."

OOOOOOO

"He _didn't_ …"

Pepper smiled and nodded.

"Oh, he _did_. Looked right over at Peter and then kissed me and waited for Peter to do the same to MJ."

Natasha and Strange weren't the only ones to laugh. The two waitstaff who were in the private room at the restaurant where they had gone for buffet also smiled, even though they – _technically_ – weren't supposed to be listening in on the conversations at the table. This one had just been too good to even pretend to ignore, though.

"He didn't kiss her, though, right?" Natasha asked, looking at Peter, who was blushing, but was far enough removed from the event that he was also able to smile about it, now.

It was Pepper who answered, even though Peter shook his head.

"No. She had her arms _around_ him, then, and you'd have thought it was a porcupine holding him instead of a girl, he looked that uncertain. It was all we could do to get him to touch her."

Tony reached over and ruffled Peter's hair, affectionately.

"Maybe next time, hey?"

Peter just shook his head, not minding at all that they were having a fun time – even though it was, technically, at his expense.

"Probably not." He looked at Strange. "Do you need anything?"

"A piece of pie? If you don't mind?"

"Apple?"

"Please."

Peter got up and left the little room, and they all watched him go with almost the same expression.

They had arrived at the buffet a little later than they normally did. Despite the fact that Peter was awake early, Pepper and Tony hadn't made an appearance until right before the predetermined time to meet at the garage, and even then, they both still looked a little tired. Also, it had taken a little wrangling to get Strange – or really, Strange's _bulky cast_ – into the back of the limo, despite all of the extra space.

On the ride up, the discussion had been almost exclusively the Formal from the night before. Ned had taken a ton of pictures on his own, of course, and had sent most of them to Pepper. She hadn't had a chance to sort through them, but was showing them around – and continued to do so once they arrived at the restaurant.

"There are more to come," Tony assured them as he helped Stephen out of the car and through the restaurant to their private room. "The photographer that the school hired will send us his photos once he sorts them – and we haven't even started looking at the ones Happy took."

Which were Legion, he knew. Happy hadn't taken photos _in_ the school, but he'd taken a multitude of pre-dance pictures of Pepper and Peter together, posing in front of the limo – in the garage and at the school – and also in the limo on the way to the dance. Plus, he'd taken several of them all after the dance, which included Stark in them, as well.

In the interest of keeping him from spilling anything, Peter had offered to act as runner for Strange, who was given a place at the end of the table with a spare chair to prop his cast on, and he'd accepted. As a result, between getting his own food and anything the doctor wanted, Peter heard the stories from the evening before in a series of disjointed narrations. Which was fine with him, since he already knew what had happened.

"We were talking about having our own formal," Pepper said, looking at the others. "One for those of us at the compound and the tower – and family and friends. We haven't had one in a while, and last night reminded us just how much fun they can be."

"That's a coincidence," Strange said. " _We_ were thinking the same thing – as long as we wait long enough for me to get out of this cast so I can dance, properly."

Pepper smiled.

"That would give us time to arrange everything."

"We'd have it at the compound?"

"In the _gym_ ," Pepper confirmed. "I'd say use the tower, but honestly, the school did such a good job of decorating theirs, I don't see why we couldn't do the same – if not _better_. We certainly have more resources than they do."

When Peter returned with Strange's pie – and a couple of pieces of cake for himself – he was all in favor of another dance when asked.

"We'd get to dress up, again?"

"That's the whole idea," Tony told him, stealing one of his pieces of cake. "To let the people who didn't get to dress up last night have a dance, too."

"Sounds like fun."

OOOOOOO

"What do you guys have planned for the rest of the day?"

Strange shrugged.

"Chances are, I will sit somewhere and do nothing, like I have been the past few days."

Romanoff smiled and rolled her eyes at the petulance that he wasn't able – and didn't really bother – to conceal in his tone or expression.

"I'd be up for a relaxing day of cards. Interested?"

Stark nodded and looked down at the boy who had fallen asleep with his head once more pillowed on his leg. Peter hadn't gone back to bed after leaving Natasha and Strange that morning, and was catching up on his lost sleep, now, on the way home from the restaurant. Tony didn't mind playing pillow. He knew there wouldn't really be too many occasions for it, and he didn't want to miss any of them when they presented themselves.

"Unless Sleeping Beauty needs me to do anything for him, yes. It sounds like a good way to end a good weekend."

And it would keep Strange from going crazy.


	20. Chapter 20

The day was sunny and bright. It started that way with a great sunrise and had continued all day. Even though they were in the garage waiting for Pepper to get home, Peter and Tony both knew it, because they arrived back at the compound only an hour or so earlier after the boy's doctor's appointment and running an important errand, and the sun had been shining, then, too.

"Be cool, now," Tony reminded Peter as they both leaned against the Pontiac, waiting for the garage door to open. "We don't want to give ourselves away too early. She already suspects…"

"I know. I _am_."

They both grinned with anticipation, and the smiles got bigger when the garage door opened.

Pepper wasn't behind the wheel of the sedan. Ned was.

The boy waved as he pulled up beside them, and stopped the car. Tony walked around to the other side of the sedan to open Pepper's door and took her bag.

"You let him _drive_?"

She smiled, presenting her cheek for a kiss before she got out of the car.

"Of course I did."

"You passed?" Peter asked, grinning at his friend.

"Yeah. Third time's a charm, right?"

"Let me see it."

Ned reached into his pocket and handed the paper version of his new driver's license over to Peter, who took it and shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you passed?" he asked. "We were trying to figure out how to console you for failing again."

Ned shook his head.

"I wanted to surprise you. I made Pepper promise not to call ahead and let you know."

"And her letting you drive here...?"

"That was _her_ idea. What can I say? She _loves_ me."

"Congratulations," Peter told him, handing his license back. "Want to take me for a drive?"

Ned's eyes got big when his friend gestured to the Pontiac.

"Seriously?"

Peter nodded, looking over at Tony and Pepper.

"It's okay?"

Stark shrugged and nodded.

"Don't be gone long, though, okay?"

"We won't."

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, which he tossed to Ned.

"Sweet!"

Pepper put her arm around Tony and they watched the boys get into the car, Peter taking the passenger side for the first time since he'd gotten his license. Ned honked the horn, excitedly, as he started the car and waved as he reversed and then pulled out of the garage.

"He's coming to the Ball?" Stark asked, watching the garage door close behind them and then keeping his arm around her waist as they headed for their quarters so Pepper could get changed into something more comfortable to start her weekend.

"He is, for sure. We're still waiting to find out if MJ can."

"Why wouldn't she be able to come? Her parents know we wouldn't allow any shenanigans, right?"

"That's not the concern. It's close to her oldest sister's due date, and they might be out of town. It just depends on the baby – so she will be a last-minute decision."

"Fingers crossed that the baby comes early, then."

"But not _too_ early."

"Right."

"Anything interesting happen at the doctor's?"

"No. He seems pleased with how Peter's doing."

 _They_ certainly were.

"Anything I need to know about?"

Stark smiled and shook his head.

"Just a quiet day, Pepper," he told her. "How was Ned's driving?"

"He's a good driver."

"He'd better be," Tony said. "Peter loves that car."

OOOOOOO

Ned was quiet as he drove the Pontiac down the service road toward the highway.

"Where do we go?"

"Let's go to the gas station and fill the car up. If we don't have anything else going on this weekend, we can go for a longer drive."

"Cool." He turned onto the highway, and glanced over at Peter. "Did you guys ask her, yet?"

"No. We're going to do that tonight."

"Really? That's awesome, Dude."

"If she says yes. I think Tony will be really disappointed if she says no."

"Do you think she will?"

"I'm supposed to be extra cute to convince her to say yes."

Ned rolled his eyes.

"You guys are screwed."

Peter smiled at that.

"We're going to do it after dinner, so you're going to have to find an excuse to go be somewhere else, okay?"

"I can't watch?"

"Nope. Steve's going to be in the gym with some sparring practice. You could go watch that."

"Okay. But then you'll let me know?"

"Yeah. Wish us luck."

"Yeah. Definitely." He grinned. "The Ball is going to be awesome."

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"I hope MJ's sister has that baby."

"Me, too."

"Have you seen the dress _Natasha_ is wearing?" he asked. "What's it like? What color? Is it _sleeveless_? _Backless_?"

"I think she is going to go with Pepper shopping for one," Peter said. "They invited me, but I think they were just messing with me."

Ned looked over at him, eyes wide.

"Seriously? Can _I_ go?"

"No. Watch the _road_ , Ned."

"Yeah. Sorry."

OOOOOOO

Dinner was in the lounge, like it normally was. Pepper smiled at the three guys at their table, enjoying the fact that she wasn't working late, and was able to have a chance to hang out with them, instead. Even though they were all quieter than normal – even Ned.

To draw them out, she'd asked about the drive in the Pontiac, and both boys had told her that it had been good. Nothing exciting, just a safe drive at the speed limit.

"Like they'd tell us if they were speeding," Tony said with a wink at Peter.

"I wouldn't speed in Peter's car," Ned assured them. He made an exaggerated motion and took a look at his watch. "I heard that Steve is going to be in the gym with some sparring practice. If you guys don't mind, I want to go watch. You know… to see if it's the same stuff Natasha is teaching me…"

"Right now?" Pepper asked. "I was thinking that we could try out the new VR protocol games that the developer sent me."

"Yeah. I really want to," he told her. "In a little while. Because…" he looked over at Peter, who froze.

"Uh… because you… want… to impress _Natasha_."

"Yeah." Ned stood up. "I want to impress Natasha. With my… _Kungfu grip_."

He hurried away, and Pepper turned to Tony just in time to see him roll his eyes in disbelief.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Ned's weird," Peter said. "You know that."

She frowned.

"He's certainly _acting_ weird," she said. "So are _you_ , though. Are you feeling alright?"

"What? Yeah. No. I'm _fine_. I'm _good_ , even."

Pepper reached out and pressed her palm against his forehead, which was suddenly somewhat damp.

"Are you sure?"

"He's _fine_ , Pep," Tony told her. "He's just nervous."

"About letting Ned drive your car?"

Peter smiled.

"No. I trust him. Otherwise I wouldn't have let him."

"Let's go somewhere a little quieter," Stark suggested, standing up and taking her hand. "We want to talk to you, and there are too many people here."

"About…?"

"Secret _Avenger_ things," Tony said, mysteriously. "Come on."

They walked with her towards Peter's quarters, and unlike their usual pattern, she was between Peter and Tony this time. Stark had his arm around her, and Peter just stayed close enough that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to do so.

Instead, she let them guide her, a million thoughts running through her head and wondering if Peter _was_ sick and Tony was just trying to keep her calm about it. They'd gone into the city a few times that week on errands that they had been evasive about, after all. What if they'd been to a _doctor_? What if it was something serious?

Peter closed the door behind them when they walked into his living room, and Tony guided her over to the sofa and sat her down. Then he joined her, and looked over at the boy. Which made Pepper look at him, too.

"What's wrong, guys?" she asked, unable to keep quiet.

"Nothing," Tony said. "Peter has something for you."

The boy vanished into his room for a moment and then returned with a small gift bag which he handed to Pepper. It was silver, blue and red, and had all kinds of red ribbons on it.

"Here."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it," Tony suggested. "I guarantee you that it isn't a pony."

Peter smiled and watched as Pepper opened the bag and pulled out a small velvet box. Clearly a ring box. She frowned, looking at Peter.

"This is from _you_?" she clarified.

He nodded.

"Yes."

She opened it, and found the ring was a delicate gold ring, with three stones set into it. They weren't diamonds, or even anything precious, and this made her frown again.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it out and sliding it onto her finger with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"It's a _mother's_ ring," Peter said, looking a little nervous, still. "It's supposed to represent your birthstone, and any children that you have. This one isn't exactly _traditional_ , though, because the middle stone is yours, see? And this one is _mine_ , here. That one –"

"Is _Tony's_ ," she finished, with a smile, looking from the ring, to Peter, and then to Tony.

He hated being left out.

"Right. We're not a traditional family, really," Peter told her with a shrug. "But we _are_ a family, right? I thought – that is to say, _we_ thought – that you should have something that embodies that. Something symbolic of how we feel about you."

Pepper felt her eyes tearing up, and Tony handed her a tissue with a tender smile.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked.

"I do," she said, reaching for him and pulling him into a hug, and then putting one arm around Tony to hug him, too. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

They held her for a moment, giving her a chance to stop crying, and then Tony pulled away from the hug, and Peter backed up a step, as well, coming to settle on the sofa, too, now.

"Speaking of _I do_ ," Tony said. " _I_ have something for you, also."

Pepper sniffed, and frowned when he pulled another small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. This time when she opened it, the ring inside was gold, and the diamond that dominated it shimmered in the light coming from overhead. She gasped and looked over at him.

"You said you wanted to wait until Peter was comfortable in his role. He _is_. He thinks so, and Dr. Bird agrees with us about that." Tony slid off the sofa, taking the box from her hand and holding it out to her as he knelt in front of her. "Pepper Potts? Will you marry me? _Us_?"

"Tony…"

"You have to say _yes_ ," he told her. "If you don't, we'll be forced to ask you every day, until we wear you down and you eventually agree."

"But Peter-"

"Is a well-adjusted young man who loves you very much."

"You already do all the mom stuff," Peter reminded her, sliding to his knee beside Tony. "The ring I gave you is proof of that. Why not make it _official_?"

She felt a surge of pure joy, but had to force it down.

"You're really alright with this?" she asked the boy. "You won't feel like we're dividing our attentions? Leaving you out?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "You could never make me feel left out."

She looked at Tony, and smiled. God, she loved him so much.

"Come on Pepper," he said, softly, his expression the look that he gave her – and only _her_. A look that told her she was his world. He had a similar one for Peter, but it was different – because it was a look he gave her in the night, sometimes. Many times. "Say it… say it…"

Pepper smiled. And nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

He sounded surprised. Which amused her, and made her laugh.

"Yes."


	21. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Hey buddy, you're in my spot…"

Peter opened his eyes and lifted his head from Natasha's shoulder. He turned his head and saw Dr. Strange watching him, his eyes amused and a slight smile on his face.

"I'm pretty comfortable."

"That's my spot, Peter. Give it up."

Peter tightened his hold on the spy, just a little, and couldn't stop from smiling – just a bit.

"Or…?"

"Do you feel like ending up naked in the deep end of the pool?"

The boy looked at Natasha, who wasn't smiling, but her expression was easily as amused as Strange's was.

"You wouldn't let him do that, would you?"

She shrugged.

"You're a pretty good swimmer, now. I wouldn't have to dive in after you and save you and get my clothes wet."

He rolled his eyes, kissed her hand lightly and bowed to her, before handing her over to Strange.

"I'll be back."

The doctor smiled and slid a hand around Romanoff and pulled her into his arms. She closed her eyes and her cheek went against his, easily.

"Take your time," Strange told him. "I'm not going to give her up for a while."

Peter smiled, too, and walked off the dance floor. He saw Ned sitting at one of the tables close by and went over to sit down.

"He cut in?"

The boy nodded, looking over at the two of them.

Strange looked incredible in his well-tailored tuxedo, but he paled compared to Natasha, whose formal gown was emerald green, and hugged her body perfectly. She was in heels, but she was so graceful that Peter was certain she could have danced with him wearing stilts.

"I'm surprised he let me have her as long as he did," Peter said.

Strange had lost the cast just over a week ago, but he only limped occasionally and then only when he moved around more than he should. The knee was healing well and wouldn't give him any problems.

"Yeah. They look good together."

Peter nodded his agreement, and looked around. The gym looked incredible. Wong had gotten together with Pepper the day before and had spent an hour making it look magical. Which it was, since the shimmering lights that covered the walls, sending sheets of color down them weren't electric – although only a few people knew. The majority of the space in the large room was given over to a glimmering dance floor, which was well populated just then, and there were tables at either end of the room with refreshments and food.

Another side held a full-length bar – which was also well populated just then. The rest was devoted to tables for people to sit at while resting or watching the dancers. There wasn't a DJ. That was _Friday's_ job, and the AI had been told that the more slow songs that played the better – which had played out that way.

"This place looks amazing," Ned said, pulling his gaze from Natasha long enough to look at the rest of the room.

"Yeah. I suppose if the whole sorcerer thing doesn't work out, Wong could become an interior decorator."

Both boys ended up looking at Tony and Pepper, who were also dancing together. He was in the same tuxedo as he'd worn the night of the Spring Formal, but her dress was now a bit less conservative, being cobalt blue and strapless. They were lost in their own world just then, but Peter didn't feel left out of it. He knew if he walked over, Tony would let him have his spot without too much complaint.

He smiled at the thought, but didn't get up. He _liked_ watching them together.

"Too bad MJ's sister had the baby."

"Yeah."

There'd be other dances, though.

"Did they set a wedding date?"

"Not, yet," Peter said. "Summertime, I think. I have a feeling Tony is trying to avoid a winter wonderland honeymoon somewhere. He wants white sand beaches and a cold drink."

Ned laughed.

"Will she be your mom, then?"

"I'm not sure what the legalities are," he admitted. "But she's pretty much my mom, _now_. We don't need a piece of paper to prove it."

Before Ned could respond, Peter suddenly felt something tugging on his sleeve. He turned and saw Lila Barton standing in front of him, wearing a frilly white dress and a huge smile.

"Dance with me, Peter?"

"Yeah. Of course."

He nodded to Ned, who got up to go to the bar for a cola, and led the little girl out to the dance floor, near Clint, who was dancing with his wife.

"Watch your hands, there, mister," Barton warned him with a smile as Lila wrapped her arms around Peter's hips and rested her cheek against his stomach.

"Yes, sir."

The boy grinned, looking down at Lila, who turned her head up to him, digging her chin almost painfully into his skin – even through the dress shirt. He put his hands on her shoulders – she was far to low to try and hug – and stepped easily into the dance. Clint had been right about one thing; Lila could dance. She was a lot better than he was.

"Mr. Stark's going to marry your mom?" Lila asked, making conversation like she'd seen others doing.

Peter nodded.

"Yeah."

"But he's already your dad, right?"

"Yup. They just are going to make it official."

She frowned, prettily, but didn't ask for any more of an explanation, which was just as well.

"When I grow up, I'll marry you, Peter," she assured him. "That way _you_ can be married, too."

Peter looked over at Clint, who had heard the declaration – along with half the dance floor since she hadn't bothered to keep her voice down. Barton rolled his eyes with a smile shared with his wife, and Peter blushed, and smiled down at the girl again.

"Uh, thanks, Lila."

"I'm going to marry _Peter Pony_ , too," she told him. "So we'll have to have a farm. Or you can move in with us. Then I don't have to move."

"Okay…"

A movement to the side drew Peter's attention just as Pepper tapped lightly on the little girl's shoulder. Lila looked up.

"Can I cut in?" Pepper asked.

Lila hesitated, but Tony had walked up with Pepper and swept the girl into his arms before she could refuse.

"Dance with me, Lila," Stark said, tickling her and making her giggle. She _liked_ Tony, who was just as charming with a nine-year-old as he was with a grown woman – and equally irresistible. "I need a partner."

"Okay."

They moved away. And Pepper slid her arms around Peter, who breathed a silent sigh of relief and put his hands on her sides.

"Sounds like she has your life already planned out," Pepper told him, amused.

"There's probably a little wiggle room in there, somewhere," he said. "She's marrying her pony, first, after all."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah."

"Even without MJ?"

He blushed – again.

"Yeah. It'd have been nice if she'd had been able to come, but there's always Prom. Or other dances… the wedding, maybe?"

Pepper smiled and looked at the ring on her left hand. The diamond was glimmering in the lights of the room. It was a magnificent ring, of course, and carefully chosen by Tony and Peter – with a lot of help from some very attentive salespeople.

"Definitely."

He smiled, too, and she shifted her grip on him, which allowed her to see her right hand, and the only ring that adorned any of the fingers on that hand as well. It wasn't nearly as glorious as the diamond engagement ring, of course. It couldn't be, what with the three stones that were embedded in it being neither rare, nor as sparkly.

But it meant everything to her.

She hugged him close, and he put his arms around her, returning it.

"I love you, Peter Parker."

The boy smiled.

"I love you, too, Pepper."

So much that it hurt.

 _A/N : the End! Sappy and fuzzy but so much fun to write! It will be a few days, maybe until I start the next one, but I didn't want to leave this hanging. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
